Cherry and the Chronicles of Narnia
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: During a heat wave, our favorite group of adventurers are sent to the 1940's where they meet four siblings named Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy who are forced away from their home and end up in a winter wonderland hidden in a mysterious wardrobe known as Narnia, leading into a big, epic adventure for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

"Sure is hot today..." Cherry groaned as she tried to keep cool with the others. "Is it weird if I want it to snow right now?"

"No." Atticus told her.

"I'm so hot..." Cherry groaned. "I'm gonna die..."

"It is really hot..." Patch panted heavily from the heat. "I'm turning into a hot dog!"

"Let's go and see if Drell has an adventure for us that is someplace nice and cool." Mo said.

Cherry panted as she went inside with them and nearly collapsed from the heat. "Mrs. Fudo! Could you turn on your air conditioner?! It's a little hot in here!" she then called out.

"It _is_ on." Emily told her as she fanned herself in the kitchen.

"What is with this weather?" Patch panted.

"It's a heat wave..." Emily frowned.

Cherry soon opened the freezer and stuck her head inside. They soon heard thunder and lightning which meant Drell came in. Everyone was panting in the living room. Emily tried to give them bowls of ice cream, but by the time she gave them their bowls, it had melted within five seconds.

"Okay, it's time we leave this city until the heat wave is gone." Drell told them.

"I can't move..." Cherry panted.

"No problem..." Drell said before reaching out, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, making her grunt. "Come with me."

"Not that I have a choice." Cherry said.

"Anyway, like I said... Follow me..." Drell said before wiping his own forehead with his free hand. "Phew... Man... And I thought The Underworld was hot..."

* * *

They all soon went to go to their newest adventure which would be to a cooler climate, and he took them through a door, and it was air-conditioned almost which relieved them all from the sudden heat their hometown had.

"Whew! Finally..." Atticus said.

"Is this realm always air-conditioned?" Cherry asked.

"We like it cool here," Drell said while still carrying her. "It's gonna get a bit colder though. Narnia is practically a winter wonderland."

"Why's that?" Cherry asked.

"Because of The Ice Queek AKA The White Witch." Drell said.

"Ice Witch...?" The others replied.

"I... Don't wanna talk about it..." Drell looked away nervously and walked off with them to get them coats since they were about to be in freezing weather.

"Did you used to date her?" Mo asked.

Drell looked at them and they looked back and he simply nodded in regret and silence.

"How many evil women have you dated?" Atticus asked.

"They weren't evil when I dated them!" Drell defended. "I had to do something to cope with losing Hilda!"

"Ohh." The group said.

"I'm not a happy man..." Drell frowned before putting Cherry back down on the floor. "All right, I know it was roasting back home, but right now, it's gonna be a bit chilly..." he then put them in winter coats which only made them feel hot since they weren't out in the cold yet and he opened a door.

They then went through the door to go into their new adventure.

"I think this is the right door..." Drell said before shrugging. "Eh, whatever, we'll see..." he said before shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Patch soon heard what sounded like planes.

"I can't see anything..." Mo said.

"I can't see anything, and I have night vision..." Cherry added.

"I hear planes." Patch added.

"Planes?" The others asked.

Drell reached into his pocket and bent his wand and held it out like a glow stick and they looked all around. "Whoops... This isn't Narnia... This is a war zone..." he said nervously.

"Seems more like a city." Mo said.

"All right, now before you get mad..." Drell said before there were explosions heard. "RUN!"

"No problem!" The group told him as they ran off.

"Great, now I'm hot again..." Cherry complained as they had to run.

* * *

They made it out of where they came from and were now found in a local train station as it seemed to be a different time period.

"Drell, did you take us back in time?" Atticus asked.

"I did?" Drell replied. "I mean... Of course I did! Behold, my time travel abilities!"

"So, where are we?" Cherry asked.

"I have no idea..." Drell sulked in defeat.

"Oh, come on!" The group complained.

"Hey, you're lucky I don't abandon you guys in a new place and make you figure it out on your own..." Drell replied. "I'd never do that."

"You have... Before... Cruelly..." Cherry muttered.

"Fair point." Drell groaned.

They soon went to explore as they seemed to be lost.

"It's the early 1940's..." Cherry said as she took a look at some stuff. "Trust me, I know."

"You sent us into the 1940's?!" The group glared at Drell.

"I have a good reason..." Drell said before looking lost. "Okay, this might've been an accident, but either way, we'll get to Narnia."

"Awesome." Mo smiled.

"Well... I guess I better let you kids go on your own adventure..." Drell said as a train soon came by to pick up some kids to be separated from their families until the war was over.

"You're not coming with us?" Cherry asked, a little emotional since he saved her life earlier, showing he really did care about her and the others.

"Sorry, but I'll meet you in Narnia." Drell said.

"So... This is goodbye for now?" Patch asked.

"Yeah..." Drell replied and pushed them into the train once the doors opened making them fall on top of each other. "I'll catch up with you guys later!"

They soon saw that they had luggage with them. Drell wiped his eyes and soon walked off.

"You ever think he's trying to hide his emotions from us?" Cherry asked, though grunted since she was at the bottom.

"Sometimes." Atticus said as he got off the group before he saw four siblings on the train with them.

Cherry stood up and held her back as they all got up. The siblings seemed to look right at them and they looked right back.

"Hey, there~" Mo smiled to the youngest child which was a little girl. "What's your name?"

The girl bit her lip a little bit.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared..." Mo cooed. "I won't hurt you."

The girl gulped a little, but soon spoke, a little shaky. "L-Lucy..."

"Lucy, that's a very pretty name." Mo smiled.

"Oh... Um... Thank you..." The young girl smiled back.

Atticus and Patch smiled as they soon joined the siblings on their train ride, and once they sat down, the train soon went down the track after the whistle was blown. Patch wondered where the four siblings were going, but didn't dare talk right now.

"Did you have to leave home too?" Lucy asked them.

"You could say that..." Cherry replied. "So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Peter," The eldest boy spoke up. "You've already met Lucy, and these are Edmund and Susan."

"It's nice to meet you all," Mo said. "I'm Monique Brown, but I go by Mo, and this is my cousin Cherry Butler, and my boyfriend, Atticus Fudo and his dog, Patch."

Patch let out a friendly bark and smiled.

"I didn't know you could bring dogs on trains..." Lucy smiled and reached down to pet Patch.

"Oh, Lucy, you shouldn't pet someone else's dog unless they say it's okay." Susan told her sister.

"It's okay." Atticus smiled.

Patch soon gave Lucy a little lick. Lucy giggled and enjoyed Patch very much which made her siblings happy since she was a bit unhappy when they came on the train.

"Thank you..." Peter said to the others about Lucy's happiness.

"No problem." Atticus replied.

For everyone, it was a bit of a long train ride. Cherry stared out the window dully as they seemed to travel forever until they would reach their destination. There was a first stop for two other kids. The siblings seemed to be just as bored as Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch as it was a long ride for them.

* * *

After another long train ride later, they soon arrived. Patch yawned and stretched as he came out with them.

"This is reassuring..." Cherry muttered as they seemed to be all alone with no one else around.

The train soon left once they were all off. Everyone looked to each other, but they saw a car riding up and they rushed to go to it, thinking maybe that was their ride. However, once they came to it, it continued to drive on by, missing them and crossing the road.

"The Professor knew we were coming?" Susan asked.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund suggested as he looked at his name tag.

They soon heard a woman, telling her horse to keep going. Everyone looked over and the woman soon made her horse stop.

"Mrs. Macready?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," The woman replied. "Is that it then? Haven't you brought anything else?"

"No, ma'am." Mo said.

"It's just us." Peter added.

Lucy quietly nodded in agreement.

"Small favors." Mrs. Mcreary replied before gesturing for them to come on.

They soon got in the back of the wagon. Patch looked over to Mrs. Mcready.

"Don't be spooking my horse now." Mrs. Mcready told him firmly.

Patch soon nodded, still not saying anything though. Once everyone was on, Mrs. Mcready told her horse to go. They rode through a large lawn with a grand looking estate which impressed some of the group as Mrs. Mcready commanded her horse.

* * *

After they were dropped off, they were taken inside.

"The professor is unaccustomed to having children in his house, let alone a scruffy little dog, and as such, there are a few rules we need to follow," Mrs. Mcready told the others as they came inside. "There will be no shouting or running, no improper use of the dumbwaiter, no touching of the historical artifacts and above all, there shall be _no_ disturbing of the Professor."

"Understood." Atticus said.

"Outside." Mrs. Mcready told Patch.

Patch didn't understand why he had to stay outside.

"Please, can he stay inside?" Atticus asked. "I promise he won't do anything wrong."

Mrs. Mcready gave them both a rather stern look for a while. Patch soon brought out the puppy dog eyes trick to help.

"Hmm... Very well, but the rules apply to him as well." Mrs. Mcready replied.

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said softly.

Patch nodded as he barked softly. Lucy looked to a door and saw footsteps pass inside of it and she rushed to catch up with her siblings.

* * *

The siblings and the others were divided and given their own temporary rooms where they had to share.

"I could get used to this." Cherry sighed as she enjoyed her new bed.

"Why? 'Cuz it's not hot?" Atticus teased.

"Well, there's that..." Cherry replied. "At least it's more like Fall, but I thought we were supposed to go a winter wonderland."

"I'm not sure when, but I have a feeling we will soon." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned and soon curled up to take a nap.

"At least we have some luggage..." Mo said as she unpacked.

"That's true." Patch said.

Cherry soon tossed and turned before frowning.

"Can't get comfortable?" Patch asked.

"These sheets are itchy." Cherry sulked.

Atticus soon used his magic on Cherry's sheets.

"Ooh... That's better..." Cherry gave a small and peaceful smile.

"I'm gonna check on the others..." Mo said as she then left the room to see the siblings until she soon heard a radio come on.

* * *

 ** _'German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night.'_** The radio began to announce.

"The sheets feel scratchy." Lucy pouted as she was in bed.

Mo frowned as she couldn't help with the sheets.

"Wars don't last forever, Lucy," Susan soothed her little sister. "We'll be home soon."

"If home's still there." Edmund muttered.

"Not helping." Mo told him.

"Who said I had to help?" Edmund replied.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" Susan frowned.

"Yes, Mum." Edmund replied.

Mo decided to try to help cheer up Lucy.

"Ed!" Peter scolded his younger brother.

Lucy stared out the window as she looked a little miserable, but had a small smile to Mo. Mo soon had an idea of how to cheer Lucy with a plan for the next day. Patch came out, looking up at Lucy and nuzzled up against her.

"Aw..." Lucy smiled and picked Patch up before hugging him in her arms. "Thanks, Puppy."

Patch was happy that he could get Lucy to smile. This made Susan and Peter also happy while Edmund stared out the window.

"Do you wanna stay here tonight?" Atticus asked Patch.

Patch nodded to him, just for Lucy's sake.

"All right, see you in the morning." Atticus smiled.

Patch barked his good night.

"Aww... It's like you guys understand each other." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah... Well, good night." Atticus smiled back as he left with Mo.

"Good night." The siblings replied.

"You saw the outside," Peter soothed Lucy. "This place is huge. We'll be able to do whatever we want. Tomorrow's going to be great. Really."

Patch nodded in agreement. Lucy gave a small smile to them both as she got comfortable enough to fall asleep. Everyone else seemed to fall fast asleep, even Cherry, though she rolled her eyes to Atticus and Mo as they cuddled each other in their sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly, the next day came, and it was raining which meant no going outside.

"Wow, this is a lovely day." Cherry commented.

Patch frowned as he stared out the window with Lucy on what was a rather boring rainy day. It was made even more boring with Susan's choice of fun.

"Gastrovascular," Susan read a word aloud. "Come on, Peter, gastrovascular!"

"That's a Latin word if I'm not mistaken." Cherry said.

"It is..." Susan said to her.

"Does it mean the most boring game ever invented?" Edmund smirked.

Susan firmly closed the book as even Peter had to agree.

"I usually nap on rainy days, unless someone has a more interesting idea..." Cherry said before yawning.

"We could play hide & seek." Lucy suggested.

"But we're already having so much fun!" Peter deadpanned.

Susan gave her older brother a look.

"Come on, Peter, please!" Lucy pouted.

Patch began to add in his puppy dog eyes trick to help convince him.

"Please, please, please..." Lucy pouted with Patch.

"One... Two... Three... Four..." Peter began to count with a smirk.

"What?!" Edmund complained.

"Come on, it's better than nothing." Mo said.

* * *

Everyone soon ran off as Peter counted and they all went to find someplace to hide. For a place as big as where they were staying, it didn't have that many places to hide.

"Get out! I was here first!" Edmund glared at Lucy as he went to hide behind the curtains.

Lucy huffed at him and kept running all around to find a place to hide. She found a locked door at first, then opened another door, and soon looked amazed at the open room and saw what looked like a wardrobe, and where Patch came in the room with her. Lucy shut the door behind them and came up to the tarp cover and took it down as they saw a grand wardrobe. Patch looked amazed with the young girl as it was an interesting sight indeed.

Peter was still counting, so Lucy opened up the wardrobe door and Patch joined her and they closed the door and backed up to hide. The wardrobe seemed to go further than they thought the end would be at. They both felt some fur coats, but they also felt what felt like a pine tree's needles. Lucy and Patch both turned around and they soon saw a winter wonderland within this wardrobe!

 _'So this is where the winter wonderland is.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Look, Puppy, it's snow..." Lucy said in amazement.

* * *

Patch smiled to her as they looked among the snowy world that was in the wardrobe. They both soon looked back at the wardrobe, thinking that they would have enough time to do a little exploring. It was incredible and they came up to an old-fashioned lamppost with fire inside of it instead of an electrical light due to the old time. It snowed quite heavy inside of the winter wonderland, but it wasn't a storm or a blizzard which was peaceful and good. Patch sniffed something different and growled protectively slightly as it seemed like they weren't alone.

"What's wrong, Puppy?" Lucy asked.

Someone soon came out and it appeared to be a humanoid goat person which made Lucy scream and the creature screamed back. They both then hid away since they had frightened each other. Patch had a feeling this creature didn't mean them any harm.

Lucy soon came out of hiding and came towards the creature with Patch beside her. She then bent down and picked up his package since he had dropped it in the snow while gently and carefully giving it out to him. "Were you hiding from us?" she then asked softly.

"No. Uh, well... I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um..." The creature stammered, taking the package and picking up his things. "I didn't want to scare you."

Patch soon sniffed the creature, unsure of what he was.

"If you don't mind my asking... What are you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I'm a faun, and what about you?" The creature replied, looking at both Lucy and Patch. "You must be some kind of beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl, and he's a puppy!" Lucy told him as she handed him another thing he dropped. "And, actually, I'm tallest in my class."

Patch could see that the faun was surprised to hear that Lucy was a girl.

"You mean to say that you're a Daughter of Eve?" The faun asked Lucy.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen-" Lucy clarified.

"Yes, but you are in fact human?" The faun continued.

"Yes, of course." Lucy nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" The faun asked her.

"Well, we were hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room, and-" Lucy began to explain.

"Spare Oom?" The faun replied, feeling confused at first. "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, dear girl, you're in it." The faun smiled.

Patch began to howl out of happiness hearing that. The faun chuckled to Patch.

"Ooh, I think he loves it here." Lucy smiled to the faun.

"Everything from the lamppost all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle is Narnia." The faun told them both.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Lucy commented.

Patch was wondering how all of Narnia could fit in the wardrobe.

"War Drobe...?" The faun asked, tilting his head. "I-I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnus."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy smiled as she held out her hand. "This is Patch, and my name is Lucy Pevensie."

The faun stared at her hand, not doing anything.

"Oh, you shake it." Lucy explained.

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Tumnus wondered.

"Um, I... I don't know!" Lucy replied. "People do it when they meet each other."

Tumnus smiled to her and decided to shake her hand. Patch smiled as he had a good feeling about Tumnus.

"Well, then, Lucy Pevensie and Patch, from the shining city of War Drobe in the wondrous land of Spare Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" Tumnus offered

"Well, thank you very much, but..." Lucy replied softly. "But, we should probably be getting back-"

"Oh, come on!" Tumnus replied. "It's not every day I get to make a new friend! And there's a roaring fire! And toast and cakes! And maybe... We'll even break into the sardines."

Patch had a feeling that time wouldn't pass back in the human world.

"Well, I suppose we could come along," Lucy said. "For just a little while... If you have sardines."

"By the bucket load." Tumnus smiled as he led them to his home as it snowed.

Patch began to look around as Tumnus led them to his home. The snow seemed to get deeper as they walked along the trail all together.

Tumnus walked ahead and showed them his home as Lucy stopped in amazement. "Well, here we are," The faun smiled to them. "Come along."

* * *

Patch was amazed by how Tumnus's home looked inside. They soon came in through the door out of the snowy cold. Tumnus looked around as he put his umbrella away and shook his feet by the door. Lucy found a picture and picked it up, quite curiously.

"Ah, now that is my father." Tumnus informed.

Patch looked up at the picture before looking at Tumnus with a smile.

"He has a nice face," Lucy smiled as she let Patch take a look. "You look just like him."

"No, were not alike at all really." Tumnus said softly.

Patch frowned after hearing that.

"My father is fighting in the war." Lucy frowned softly as she put the picture back.

That instantly caught Tumnus's attention. "My father went away to war too... But that was a very long time ago... Before this dreadful winter."

"It's not all bad, there's ice-skating, and snowball fights," Lucy smiled before gasping with a smile. "Oh, and Christmas."

Patch also smiled and nodded in agreement as he did love Christmas as anybody else did who was able to celebrate.

"We haven't had Christmas in a hundred years here." Tumnus said as he walked over with a tray for them.

This caused Patch to become sad for Tumnus.

"What?" Lucy frowned as that sounded terrible. "No presents for a hundred years?"

"But, oh, you would have loved Narnia in Spring!" Tumnus replied as he sat down and gave her a cup of hot chocolate. "The Dryads and the Fauns would dance all night... But we never got tired. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you... Like to hear some now?"

Lucy gave a bright smile. "Yes, please."

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Now, are you familiar with Narnia lullabies?" Tumnus asked as he took out a case and opened it up to bring out an instrument which was a flute.

"No, I'm afraid not." Lucy said while Patch shook his head.

"Good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." Tumnus said as he brought out the flute and began to play it. While he was playing the flute, Lucy and Patch looked at the fire.

The fire seemed to dance with the flute playing and some formed into various shapes like animals at play. Lucy looked both interested and entranced by the images. Patch seemed to look the same way and where this reminded him of back when he first played the very same tune with his flute. There seemed to be a lion face in the fire which then roared at them which was a bit startling at first. Suddenly, all of the flames died out, leaving them in the dark and Lucy appeared to had fallen asleep from the music, but soon woke up and looked all around in the dark. Patch soon saw that it had turned into night and which meant that they might have been gone for hours.

* * *

"Oh, Puppy, we should go." Lucy said to Patch.

Patch nodded in agreement with her.

"It's too late for that now," Tumnus frowned. "I'm such a bad faun."

Patch frowned back as he didn't understand why Tumnus said that he was a bad faun.

"No... You're the nicest faun we've ever met." Lucy coaxed.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." Tumnus replied.

Patch soon came up to Tumnus and nuzzled to him to try and cheer him up.

"You can't have done anything that bad." Lucy said as she handed Tumnus a handkerchief.

"It's not something I have done, Lucy Pevensie," Tumnus frowned as he accepted the kind gesture. "It's something I'm doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm kidnapping you," Tumnus explained as he wiped his eyes. "It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders: If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her."

"Oh, but Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't..." Lucy frowned. "I thought you were my friend."

Tumnus looked to her and Patch as this was true. They were soon outside.

"She may already know you're here," Tumnus warned as he brought them outside. "The woods are full of her spies! Even some of the trees are on her side!"

Lucy and Patch looked at the trees as they ran and soon came back to the lamppost.

 _'How can the trees be by her side?'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Can you find your way back from here?" Tumnus asked the two.

"I think so," Lucy replied. "Will you be alright?"

Tumnus didn't say anything, but just started to cry. Patch nuzzled up to the faun to help cheer him up.

"Hey, there, there. It's alright." Lucy soothed.

Tumnus then tried to return the handkerchief.

"Keep it, you need it more than I do." Lucy told him.

"No matter what happens, Lucy Pevensie and Patch, I am glad to have met you," Tumnus said to them sincerely. "You've made me feel warmer than I've felt in a hundred years. Now go. Go!"

Patch nodded before he lead Lucy back to the spare room. Tumnus soon went back to his own home.

* * *

"98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come!" Peter's voice announced.

"We're back! We're back, it's alright!" Lucy called out as she came with Patch.

Patch began to bark, telling everyone that they were back.

"Shut up! He's coming!" Edmund scolded as he poked his head out of the curtains.

Lucy and Patch looked confused as Peter came out and found them.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game." Peter said to Edmund, Lucy, and Patch.

Patch looked confused again.

"But, weren't you wondering where we were?" Lucy asked her brothers.

"That's the point!" Edmund scoffed. "That's why he was seeking you!"

Susan, Mo, and Atticus soon came over.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said to the others.

"We've been gone... For hours..." Lucy frowned.

The others just glanced at her. Lucy soon started to tell them everything.

* * *

They all came into the room to explore the wardrobe, but there didn't seem to be anything special about it.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said.

"One game at a time, Lu," Peter added. "We don't all have your imagination."

Patch tilted his head as he went into the wardrobe to try and find Narnia.

"But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy pouted.

"That's enough, Lucy." Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy frowned to her siblings.

Patch soon saw that the entrance to Narnia was gone.

"Well, I believe you." Edmund told Lucy.

"Uh, you do?" Cherry asked him.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard?" Edmund replied.

"You're not helping at all!" Mo glared.

"It was just a joke." Edmund defended.

"When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter sighed.

"Shut up! You think you're Dad, but you're not!" Edmund glared as he got angry and stormed off.

"Well, that worked out splendidly." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes." Susan added in her own deadpan before walking away.

"But... It really was there..." Lucy frowned with Patch.

"Susan's right, Lucy," Peter softly told her before leaving. "That's enough."

Patch glared since none of Lucy's siblings believed her. Lucy soon closed the wardrobe door and walked away. Patch frowned as he followed her as it made him sad to see her sad.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Lucy and Patch couldn't sleep. Patch sighed as he got off of the foot of Atticus's bed and went out his room as Lucy seemed to come out of hers while wearing her boots and held a candle for light. The two of them soon went back to the room with the wardrobe. Edmund came out from the bathroom, and soon saw them and decided to follow them.

Atticus reached out and felt something missing on his bed which made him wake up and see that Patch was gone. "Where'd he go?" He asked before getting out of bed to look for his Dalmatian.

Mo stirred slightly, but she didn't wake up.

* * *

"Patch, I know it's late, but no one believes us... I think we should go back to Narnia." Lucy said to Patch.

Patch nodded before feeling like he really wanted to talk so she would know what he would be saying at times. Lucy reached for the door and soon opened it as the wind gently blew from the inside and the candle's flame went out quickly.

"It's back..." Patch whispered as they soon went into the wardrobe to go back into the land of Narnia.

Lucy smiled as she saw the candle blew out. The door was shut behind them, but the door to the spare room was opened.

"Have you seen my sister?" Edmund asked Atticus.

"No, have you seen my dog?" Atticus replied.

They both soon looked at the spare room door.

"Come on, they might be in there." Atticus suggested.

Edmund nodded and walked in with Atticus as they called out for Lucy and Patch. Edmund opened the door to scare his little sister. "Boo!" Unfortunately for him, he didn't hear any screams.

"Must you scare your little sister?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Edmund pouted.

Atticus simply shook his head before they both walked into the wardrobe.

"I hope you're not afraid of the dark," Edmund muttered as he shut the door, forgetting how very silly this is. "Lucy? GAH!" he then yelped as he seemed to trip over a tree branch into the snow.

Atticus soon walked over to Edmund, and soon saw where they were now.

* * *

"So _this_ is the winter wonderland he was talking about..." Atticus muttered to himself.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Edmund called out as he was amazed at what he was seeing. "I think I believe you now!"

"Where could they be?" Atticus asked.

Edmund looked up at the lamppost and walked with Atticus as they traveled in the snowy grounds.

They came to a road and then heard some bells not too far away.

"Sounds like something is close." Atticus said.

"Lucy?" Edmund wondered.

"Yah!" A distant voice yelled out.

The two soon saw a sleigh being pulled in by white reindeer.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

Edmund suddenly fell into a snow bank as the reindeer passed them. A dwarf soon came out of the sleigh, looking angry and soon came out to chase them. Atticus soon blocked the dwarf's path as he already had a bad feeling about him. The dwarf glared at him, looking very angry and crossed and lashed out his whip. Atticus soon grabbed onto the whip. The dwarf glared. Atticus just glared back as he took the whip away from the dwarf. The dwarf soon took out a knife in a threatening way.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" A woman's voice demanded.

"Tell your dwarf to leave us alone!" Atticus told the woman.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?!" The dwarf scolded.

"We didn't know!" Edmund frowned.

"You will know her better hereafter!" The dwarf replied, raising his dagger to stab them, but before he could stab them...

"Wait!" The woman demanded.

Atticus and Edmund both then looked over as the woman made the dwarf stop.

"What are your names, Sons of Adam?" The woman demanded as she came out of her sleigh while the dwarf glared slightly.

"My name is Atticus, and this my friend, Edmund." Atticus introduced.

"And how, Edmund and Atticus, did you come to enter my dominion?" The woman then asked.

"I-I'm not sure," Edmund replied. "We were just following my sister and his dog, and-"

"Your sister?" The woman asked. "How many are you?"

"He has two sisters and one brother." Atticus told her.

Edmund nodded as that was true. "Four of us together," he then added. "Lucy is the only one that's been here before, the same with Atticus's dog. She said she met a faun called Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't believe her either."

"Edmund, Atticus, you look so cold..." The woman said to them. "Will you come and sit with me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Atticus said.

Edmund glanced at the dwarf and walked with Atticus as the woman led them to her sleigh. Atticus and Edmund sat down and the woman covered them with her white fur coat.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?" The woman then offered with a charming smile.

"Some hot cocoa would be nice, Your Majesty." Atticus said.

"Yes, please, Your Majesty." Edmund added.

The woman took out a vial and dropped two green drops into the snow and it became two hot drinks.

The dwarf took the cups and handed them to Edmund and Atticus. "Your drinks, Sires."

"How'd you do that?" Atticus asked her as he and Edmund accepted the drinks.

"I can make anything you'd like." The woman smiled.

"Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked.

"Anything you would like to eat." The woman said with a chuckle.

"Some snickerdoodles would be nice, Your Majesty." Atticus smiled.

"Those do sound good..." Edmund had to admit.

The woman soon made another drop appear and it became a box of snickerdoodles and the dwarf gave the box to the boys. The boys soon started to eat the snickerdoodles.

"Edmund, I would very much like to meet the rest of your family." The woman said.

"Why?" Edmund frowned. "They're nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sure they're not nearly as delightful as you are." The woman said as she used her dwarf's hat to wipe their mouths with.

Atticus didn't speak as his mouth was full.

"You see, boys, I have no children of my own," The woman said as she took care of them. "And you are exactly the sort of boys who I could see one day becoming Princes of Narnia. Maybe even Kings."

"Really?" Edmund muffled with his mouth full.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family." The woman told them.

 _'Something about this woman is suspicious.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Oh, do you mean Peter would be king too?" Edmund asked.

"No," The woman replied. "No, dear, but a king needs servants."

"She's right." Atticus said.

"I guess we could bring them..." Edmund smiled as he ate another snickerdoodle.

The woman then took the box and gave it to her dwarf as the boys finished, but the dwarf brought one out to eat for himself before she pointed behind the snowy mountains. "Beyond these woods, you see those two little hills? My house is right between them. You'd love it there, boys. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with snickerdoodles."

"It sounds sweet." Atticus said.

"Couldn't we have some more now?" Edmund asked about the baked treats as he loved them.

"No!" The Queen replied, but then smiled softly. "Don't want to ruin you appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we?"

"Yeah." Atticus said, but had a bad feeling about her.

"I hope so... Your Majesty." Edmund said to the woman.

"Until then... Dear ones, I'm going to miss you." The Queen told them.

The dwarf cracked his whip and soon made the reindeer go so they could go away for now.

 _'There's something about that woman.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"Edmund and Atticus?" Lucy's voice asked which made the boys turn around and she then smiled. "Oh, Edmund, you got in too with Atticus! Isn't it wonderful?"

Patch soon came over to Atticus, happy to see his master.

"Hey, boy." Atticus smiled down to Patch and pet him.

Patch then came up to lick Atticus's face to show him how much he had missed him which made him laugh.

"Where've you been?" Edmund asked his sister.

"With Mr. Tumnus," Lucy informed. "He's fine. The White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping us."

"The White Witch?" Atticus asked.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't," Lucy whispered to them and this seemed to make Edmund and Atticus feel sick. "Are you alright? You look awful."

"Well, what do you expect!" Edmund replied bitterly. "I mean, It's freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"I think we basically go back the way we came." Atticus said.

"Come on... This way." Lucy told them, taking her brother's hand.

* * *

Back at the house, the others were still fast asleep, and the lights soon flashed on.

"Ten more minutes, Mom..." Cherry mumbled.

"Cherry, come on, wake up." Atticus said.

"Atticus...?" Cherry asked before groaning. "Ten more hours..."

"Peter, Peter wake up!" Lucy beamed as she tried to wake up her big brother. "It's there, it's really there!"

"Lucy, what are you talking about?" Peter mumbled as he rolled over, half asleep.

"What's going on?" Mo yawned.

"Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe, like I told you!" Lucy replied.

"Oh Lucy, you've been dreaming." Susan dismissed as she came towards her little sister.

"But I haven't!" Lucy replied. "Patch and I've seen Mr. Tumnus again! Oh, and this time, Edmund and Atticus went too."

Patch nodded with a smile.

"You saw the faun?" Peter asked his brother.

Edmund soon paused and shook his head.

"Well, they didn't actually go there with us," Lucy said before looking curious. "What were you doing, guys?"

"W-We were just playing along," Edmund soon said. "I'm sorry, Peter, we shouldn't have encouraged her. You know what little children are like these days. They just don't know when to stop pretending."

Lucy soon looked ready to cry.

"Oh, sweetie..." Mo frowned to Lucy as she soon came out of bed.

Lucy then ran off out of heartbreak and the others decided to go after her. Peter shoved Edmund for being rude like that as he went after their younger sister. Susan, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon went with him.

* * *

Patch frowned as Lucy ran in the hallway, but soon ran into a certain older man. Lucy looked up at the man and soon hugged him while crying. Patch could understand why Lucy hugged him. The others came out and saw Lucy hugging the older man.

"You children are one shenanigan shy of sleepin' in the stable-Oh, Professor!" Mrs. Mcready grumbled as she came out and gasped in shock to the older man. "I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed."

"It's alright, Mrs. Macready," The Professor smiled. "I'm sure there's an explanation. But first of all, I think this one is in need of some hot chocolate."

Patch nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Professor," Mrs. Mcready said, taking Lucy's hand. "Come on, dear."

The others looked over and decided to leave for right now, but the Professor cleared his throat which made them stop suddenly.

"Um, hello, Professor." Atticus gulped.

"Could I speak with you all in my office?" The Professor requested.

"Yes, sir." Mo said.

Atticus felt nervous, but took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"What's going on out here?" Cherry asked, a little grumpy as her sleep was disturbed. "And it better be good."

"Uh, we're going into Professor Kirke's office..." Atticus replied.

"Okay, bye." Cherry said, shutting the door.

Atticus rolled his eyes to that and walked off with the others.

"I like this adventure so far... No sign of Drell anywhere..." Cherry smirked before frowning. "Oh, I hope he's alright... He seemed upset by dropping us off with the others... Aw, come on, Cherry, what're you saying?!"

She soon remembered what he said when they were at the train station.

"I guess he'll be all right..." Cherry told herself. "I mean, how bad can this witch really be if the others could go to Narnia with no problem?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the others came into the Professor's office to talk with him, and he took out some tobacco for his pipe.

"You seem to have upset the internal balance of my housekeeper." Professor Kirke told them as he began to smoke.

"And we're sorry for that." Mo said.

"It won't happen again." Peter promised.

"It's our sister, sir, Lucy." Susan quickly added.

"The weeping one." Professor Kirke replied.

"Yes, sir, she's upset." Susan nodded.

"Hence the weeping." Professor Kirke stated.

"I-It's nothing, we can handle it." Peter reassured before taking Susan's sleeve.

"She's just upset that none of us will believe her that there's a magical world she and Patch found in the wardrobe." Mo spoke up.

"What did you say?" Professor Kirke replied as that made him stand up.

"The wardrobe upstairs..." Susan said. "Lucy thinks she and the dog found a forest inside. She won't stop going on about it."

"What was it like?" Professor Kirke asked out of interest.

"You actually believe her?" Mo asked.

"You don't?" Professor Kirke replied.

"Of course not," Susan stated. "I mean, logically, it's impossible."

"What do they teach in schools these days?" Professor Kirke mumbled to himself.

"Sir, how can we believe her?" Mo asked.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." Peter added in defense.

"And he's usually the more truthful one, is he?" Professor Kirke replied.

Peter paused to think about it and admitted that he had a point. "No… This would be the first time."

"But I have a feeling he was just saying that to make Lucy look like she was just making up a story." Mo said.

"So, if she's not mad and she's not lying, then logically… We must assume she's telling the truth." Professor Kirke advised.

"Well, of course I have to believe her... I went there myself." Atticus replied.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Mo glared.

"I was waiting for the right moment." Atticus defended.

Mo just sighed and face-palmed while Peter and Susan glanced at him.

"You're saying we should just believe her?" Peter asked the older man.

"She's your sister, isn't she?" Professor Kirke replied. "You're a family. You might just try acting like one."

"He's right about that." Mo said.

Peter and Susan looked to each other and then admitted that it was a good point. After that, they soon went back to sleep after the professor let them go as he took a smoke break.

* * *

The next day soon came.

"Hmm... It's actually a nice day outside..." Atticus smiled. "A good day to get some exercise."

Cherry groaned as she tried to go back to sleep.

"Come on, Cherry; it's time to wake up." Mo said as she tried to wake up her cousin.

Cherry mumbled as she refused to get out of bed and put her pillow to her face.

"Didn't you sleep enough last night?" Mo frowned, a bit aggressively.

"Nope." Cherry muffled.

"Oh, brother." Mo groaned.

Atticus soon picked up Cherry and brought her downstairs.

"What is with the carrying lately?" Cherry complained.

* * *

They soon came outside on a warm and bright day.

"So... What do you guys like to play?" Atticus asked.

"Have you ever played Cricket?" Peter replied.

"No." Atticus said.

"Ever care to learn?" Susan asked.

"Hmm... I suppose we could play..." Atticus smiled. "Show us."

"Alright then!" Susan beamed.

"This should be fun." Mo said.

"We played it all the time back home." Peter replied.

They all soon arranged out and were told how to play Cricket and it seemed to be a lot like baseball.

"Sounds just like baseball, and where you might want Atticus on your team, Peter." Mo said.

"Will you?" Peter asked Atticus.

"Sure!" Atticus smiled.

Patch barked with a smile as he was going to love watching this. Cherry groaned as she put her hand up to avoid the sun's rays. Edmund seemed a bit distracted while they played their little game.

"Edmund, focus." Mo said.

"Huh? What?" Edmund blinked.

Mo sighed to him and shook her head.

"And Peter winds up, poised to take yet another wicket..." Peter announced like a sports announcer and tossed the ball, but it hit Edmund in the leg because he wasn't paying attention.

"See?" Mo smirked.

"Whoops!" Peter called to his brother. "Wake up, Dolly Daydream!"

Susan took the ball and tossed it back to Peter.

"Why can't we play hide & seek again?" Edmund asked which made Lucy glare at him because she felt like he was mocking her for that.

"Because it's a glorious day outside, and it's much more fun playing outside." Atticus told him.

"Besides, I thought you said it was a kid's game." Peter added.

"And Atticus is right, we could all use the fresh air." Susan smiled.

"Like there isn't air inside." Edmund mumbled.

"End of discussion." Mo told him.

"If I have to be here, then so do you." Cherry added firmly.

"Are you ready?" Peter asked as he got ready to pitch.

"Are _you_?" Edmund challenged.

"Yep, he's ready." Atticus told Peter.

Peter soon pitched the ball to his younger brother who hit it with the paddle, but it soon crashed into one of the windows.

"Ooh..." Cherry's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, crud." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon came inside to see where the ball had ended up. To make matters worse, a suit of armor had fallen and broken.

"Well done, Ed." Peter deadpanned.

"You bowled it!" Edmund defended.

"We better clean this up before-" Mo started.

There were footsteps heard which startled them all.

"The Macready!" Susan cried out.

"Come on!" Peter told them to run away like nothing happened.

They all soon started to run for it.

"You guys!" Cherry called out and looked around before groaning and going to join them.

The group ran around to look for a place to hide so they wouldn't get into trouble, but everywhere they ran, they kept hearing other footsteps. They soon ran into the wardrobe room as they felt like it was their only option.

"Come on!" Edmund told the others as he opened the door.

"You've got to be joking." Susan muttered.

"Would you rather stay out in the open?" Mo asked.

The footsteps came closer and they all then rushed into the wardrobe to avoid getting in trouble. Once they were inside, Peter shut the door behind them and they all backed up to hide away.

* * *

"There's not much room in here." Mo groaned.

"Move back!" Peter complained. "Stop shoving!"

"Oww! You're on my foot!" Lucy cried.

"Don't push!" Edmund demanded.

"Watch out! Stop it!" Susan yelped.

"Will you watch where you're stepping?!" Cherry complained.

Patch yelped as one of them had stepped on his tail.

"Maybe this wasn't the greatest place to hide!" Atticus exclaimed.

Suddenly, they all fell into the snow.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter and Susan were astonished at what they had just witnessed.

"Impossible..." Susan whispered.

"Amazing." Mo smiled.

"Don't worry, it's probably just your imagination." Lucy smiled innocently with Patch.

"I don't suppose saying 'we're sorry' would quite cover it?" Peter replied to her.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy replied before throwing a snowball at him. "But this might!"

"Snowball fight!" Atticus cheered.

"Now, just hold on a minute, we have to go back and face the consequences of-" Cherry said.

Mo threw a snowball at her.

Cherry glared before continuing. "Our actions, and-"

Mo did it again.

"Will you please-?!" Cherry demanded.

Mo did it once more.

"Stop throwing snowballs-" Cherry glared before Mo stopped a minute only to do it again anyway, and where that was the last straw as Cherry decided to join in.

Susan soon hit one at Edmund.

"Ow, stop it!" Edmund complained.

They all then became quiet and all stared at Edmund.

"You little liar." Peter glared.

"Yeah, you didn't help your little sister!" Atticus scolded. "So, you better say you're sorry, Edmund."

"You guys didn't believe her either!" Edmund pouted.

"Apologize to Lucy," Peter firmly demanded. "Say you're sorry!"

"All right!" Edmund soon gave in. "I'm sorry."

Patch smirked as he knew Edmund deserved being scolded.

"That's alright," Lucy smiled smugly. "Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny." Edmund muttered.

"So, what should we do first?" Mo asked.

"Maybe we should go back?" Susan suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around?" Edmund suggested.

"I think Lucy should decide." Peter told his siblings.

"Agreed." Atticus nodded.

"I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy suggested with a smile.

"Well, Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter then agreed before going back against the trees.

"What are you doing?" Cherry asked.

"I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these," Peter said as he brought out coats for them all to wear since it was winter here. "And if you think about it 'logically', we're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"That's true." Atticus said.

Peter then gave his brother a coat.

"But that's a _girl's_ coat!" Edmund complained.

"I know~" Peter smirked.

Patch snickered as Edmund had that coming.

* * *

Everyone soon traveled through the snow with coats on as Lucy and Patch led the way to a certain faun's home while passing by the infamous lamppost which seemed to be their way out for memory. The path to the faun's home was sure to be a long one.

"Are we there yet?" Cherry asked.

"Almost." Lucy promised.

On the way, they played with the snow a little, but eventually, they came up to the cave where Tumnus lived in, and the door seemed to be broken down through inside.

"Something's wrong." Patch whispered with a frown.

Lucy gasped and soon rushed inside.

"Lucy!" Peter called out and chased after her.

They all then followed her and came inside of the cave out of concern. They all could see that this was quite shocking for Lucy and Patch.

"Jeez, it's like he's been robbed or something." Cherry commented as they came inside.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy frowned.

Patch sniffed around before he found what looked to be a warrant.

"What is it, boy?" Cherry asked. "Timmy fall down a well?"

Patch looked at her in deadpan.

"I'm just messin' with ya..." Cherry smirked before looking over. "Huh, what's that?" She soon picked up the warrant and decided to read it out loud.

" ** _'The faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason against her imperial majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans._**

 ** _Signed: Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen'_**."

"Alright, now we should really go back." Susan suggested.

Patch shook his head in disagreement.

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy pouted.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think that there's much that we can do." Susan shrugged.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy asked all of them. "I'm the human!"

The others looked to her.

"She must have found out he helped me." Lucy frowned.

Edmund then suddenly looked away.

"Maybe we could call the police?" Peter suggested.

"Kid, these are the police!" Cherry reminded.

"Well, we have to do something." Mo said.

"Why?" Edmund asked. "...I mean, he's a criminal."

The others frowned at him and they heard a 'psst' sound which made them all look out and they saw a bird outside. Patch looked at the bird with a curious look.

"Did that bird just 'psst' at us?" Susan asked.

They all soon came back outside and the bird soon flew away. There was rustling heard all around them which made them nervous of who could have done it, but eventually, a beaver soon came out.

"A beaver?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

"Here, boy... Here, boy..." Peter gently called and held out his hand, making clicking noises.

The beaver looked up at them and glanced at Peter as he came a little closer. "Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want." He then spoke to them, much to the shock of the siblings.

"You can talk too?" Patch asked before covering his muzzle.

This made the siblings even more shocked.

"Oh, great, more talking animals..." Cherry commented.

"Lucy Pevensie?" The beaver looked to the youngest of the siblings.

This surprised Lucy as the beaver knew her name. "Yes?" she then asked.

The beaver then handed her back her handkerchief.

"Hey, that's the hanky I gave to Mr-" Lucy frowned.

"Tumnus," The beaver nodded. "He got it from me just before they took him."

Patch frowned as he soon nuzzled Lucy.

"Is he alright?" Lucy asked.

"Further in." The beaver replied before he then scurried off.

"Where are you going?" Mo asked.

"We shouldn't be caught out after nightfall," The beaver replied. "It's best left out for safe corners."

"Oh, right." Patch said.

"Come along then." The beaver told him.

"Sure thing, Mr. Beaver." Patch nodded.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked Peter as she stopped him from going any further.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Edmund agreed.

"He knows Mr. Tumnus." Patch told them.

"He's a beaver and you're a dog," Susan complained. "Neither of you should be saying anything!"

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Beaver asked as he came to check on them.

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

"We were just talking." Peter added.

"That's better left for safe corners." Mr. Beaver warned.

"Safe corners?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"He means the trees." Lucy told her.

They then walked along, following after the beaver.

"Come on," Mr. Beaver advised. "We don't want to be caught out here after nightfall."

"Okay." Atticus said.

"Did you know that your dog can talk?" Peter asked Atticus.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"So, you're alright with that?" Peter asked.

"Trust me, he's known for a while." Patch replied.

* * *

They soon came to a dam with smoke coming out of a chimney.

"This is surprising." Mo said.

"When I write about my life... And I will... I will have some things to say..." Cherry commented.

"Oh, blimey," Mr. Beaver said to them. "Looks like the old girl has got the kettle on. Nice cup of rosy-lee!"

"Um, that sounds nice." Patch said.

"It's lovely!" Lucy beamed.

"Oh, it's merely a trifle, you know," Mr. Beaver replied. "Still got plenty of work to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. It'll look the business when it is done."

"Great." Mo said.

They then came towards the home and a female beaver soon called out.

"Beaver, is that you? I've been worried sick. If find out you've been with Badger again-" The female beaver scolded until she found him with the group. "Oh, those aren't Badgers. I never thought I would live to see this day!" she then turned to Mr. Beaver in a scolding way. "Look at my fur. You couldn't give me ten minutes warning?"

"I'd give you a week if I thought it would've helped." Mr. Beaver smiled sheepishly.

'They definitely are a happy couple.' Atticus thought to himself.

The others chuckled a bit, feeling amused by the Beaver couple.

"Come inside and we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company." Mrs. Beaver told her guests.

"Now careful, watch your step." Mr. Beaver added in caution.

"Yes, sir." Patch said.

Edmund glanced back at the mountains where The White Witch mentioned where she had lived.

"Enjoying the scenery, aren't we?" Mr. Beaver replied to him.

Edmund looked at him and followed the others inside.

"It's very roomy." Mo said.

"And cozy, like a little cottage." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They all soon took off their coats as it was nice and warm in the dam.

"So warm." Cherry said.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked the beaver couple.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house," Mr. Beaver sighed sharply. "And you know what they say: there's few who go through them gates that come out again."

"But there must be some way to save him." Patch said.

"I'm very sorry." Mr. Beaver said as Mrs. Beaver laid out plates of food.

"Fish and chips, dear." Mrs. Beaver told Lucy as she handed her her own plate.

Mo began to wondered of how they could rescue Tumnus.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter frowned.

"But there is hope, dear," Mrs. Beaver soothed. "Lots of hope."

"Oh, yeah, there's a right bit more than hope!" Mr. Beaver added. "Aslan is on the move."

Patch, Atticus, Mo, and even Cherry smiled as they had a good feeling about Aslan. The siblings looked curious and perplexed by the name.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund soon asked.

"Who's Aslan?!" Mr. Beaver laughed out loud from that question. "You cheeky little blighter!" He soon saw that Edmund was serious.

Mrs. Beaver then nudged her mate to make him stop laughing.

"You don't know, do you?" Mr. Beaver then asked.

"Not that much, no." Mo said.

"We haven't exactly been here long." Peter added.

"He's only the king the whole wood, the top geezer," Mr. Beaver informed. "The real king of Narnia!"

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs. Beaver frowned.

"But he just got back!" Mr. Beaver then added. "And he's waiting for you near the Stone Table!"

"He's waiting for us?" Mo asked.

"You're blooming joking!" Mr. Beaver replied before looking to his mate. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

" _More_ prophecies...?" Cherry muttered as her left eye twitched.

"Mind telling us?" Mo asked.

"Well, then..." Mrs. Beaver mumbled slightly.

"Look... Aslan's return, Tummus' arrest, the secret police," Mr. Beaver replied. "It's all happening because of you!"

Atticus felt worse as he never knew Tumnus would get arrested.

"You're blaming us?" Susan frowned.

"No, not blaming," Mrs. Beaver clarified. "Thanking you."

"Well, that clears it up." Cherry deadpanned dryly.

"How are you thanking us for getting Mr. Tumnus arrested?" Mo asked.

"There's a prophecy: 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits in if Cair Paravel in throne the evil time will be over and done'." Mr. Beaver informed.

"Uh, in English?" Mo asked.

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs. Beaver helped explain.

"Adam and Eve?" Cherry asked, confused before she then got it and face-palmed herself. "Oh... Right... Bible reference."

"But wait, you said two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve," Atticus said. "You never said two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve and four adventurers."

"Right, so in that case, we'll be going-" Cherry replied with a suave smirk.

"Wait, what if he was about to bring up that part?" Mo said.

"But-" Cherry replied.

"Ah, yes... Four adventurers who have come near and far into our land..." Mr. Beaver then said. "Far more different and special than anyone has ever seen from the world they know as their own, such as yours."

"Rats." Cherry groaned.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked.

"Well you'd better be, because Aslan's already fitting out your army!" Mr. Beaver replied.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"Our army?" Lucy asked.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." Susan said.

"I think you've made a mistake," Peter told the beavers. "We're not heroes!"

"Sorry, but they just got away from a war." Patch told the beavers.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan piped up. "Thank you for your hospitality, but we really have to go."

"You can't just leave!" Mr. Beaver frowned.

"Sorry, but if the human world was connected to Narnia, and both worlds were at risk, we'd be happy to help." Cherry said.

"But we have to help Mr. Tumnus!" Patch and Lucy told them.

"It's out of our hands. I'm sorry but it's time the eight of us were getting home," Peter said before turning around to see that his brother was missing. "Ed? Ed! ...I'm going to kill him."

"Um, guys, there's something I have to tell you, and I know where he's going." Atticus sighed.

The others looked at him.

"Atticus, what did you do?" Cherry asked, slowly sounding firm with each word.

"Edmund and I kind of told the White Witch that Lucy and Patch met Mr. Tumnus." Atticus gulped.

" **WHAT?!** " Cherry asked.

"Heh..." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Ooh, when we give our adventure report, this is all on you, you'll be getting in trouble~..." Cherry told him, immaturely.

"I didn't know that she was The White Witch!" Atticus defended. "The dwarf that drove her sleigh called her the Queen of Narnia!"

"We have to get Edmund back." Peter decided as he suddenly left the dam. "Hurry!"

"Peter, get your coat, you'll catch cold!" Patch called out.

"We better go after him." Mo said.

"Hurry!" Peter called out.

They soon left the dam and followed after Peter to get to Edmund as it was very dark and cold outside, and where they followed after Edmund's foot prints.

"I still think you're gonna get in a lot of trouble with Drell." Cherry smirked to Atticus.

"I know, I know." Atticus said.

* * *

They soon came up to castle gates and found Edmund going right there.

"Edmund!" Lucy called out.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver warned her.

"We can't just let him go in there alone." Mo told him.

Peter began to run only to be stopped.

"NO!" Mr. Beaver told him.

"Get off me!" Peter glared.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver replied.

"What do you mean?" Patch asked.

"He's the bait!" Mr. Beaver told him. "The Witch wants all eight of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true!" Mr. Beaver replied. "To kill you!"

"And Edmund and I just gave her one of the sons of Adam." Atticus sighed.

"This is all your fault!" Susan told her brother.

"My fault?" Peter replied.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan defended.

"If he had listened to you, then the prophecy wouldn't have started to come true!" Mo argued.

"Why, you-" Susan glared.

"Stop it!" Lucy frowned. "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right," Mr. Beaver agreed. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"That's right." Mo said.

"Then take us to him." Peter told the beaver.

"Right, but first..." Mr. Beaver said before leading them back to his dam to prepare.

"Why are we going back to the dam?" Patch asked.

"Hurry, Mother!" Mr. Beaver told his mate. "They're after us!"

"Oh, right then." Mrs. Beaver replied as she got ready.

Cherry froze slightly and turned around as she heard some growling. "Why do I hear w-wolves?" She then suddenly gulped.

"You hear something, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"W-W-Wol..." Cherry stuttered and shivered.

"Don't worry, you'll thank you me later," Mrs. Beaver smiled to the others. "It's a long journey and Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky _now_!" Mr. Beaver complained.

"By any chance, are the police here wolves?" Mo asked the beavers.

The beavers wondered why she would ask that and soon looked out to see wolves which worried them.

"Let me in, LET ME IN!" Cherry begged as she ran inside, pushing some of the others out of her way.

"Yikes." Patch said.

"Do you think we should bring jam?" Susan asked.

"Only if the Witch serves toast!" Peter replied.

Cherry took out a broom and tried to stick the handle against the wolves and beat them with it as they tried to break into the dam. "Back! Back! Back!" She screamed.

"Never took Cherry to be one afraid of wolves." Patch commented.

"This way." Mrs. Beaver told Cherry and took her away to a safe spot.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

They were all suddenly underground, but luckily, they had some light to show them the way.

"Badger and me dug this.," Mr. Beaver told the others. "It comes up right near his place."

"You told me it led to your mum's!" Mrs. Beaver pouted.

"It's not right to lie." Mo said.

Lucy then suddenly fell.

"Lucy." Susan frowned as she helped her sister while carrying the lantern.

Patch soon gave Lucy a ride on his back.

"They're in the tunnel!" Lucy panicked.

"Quick, this way!" Mr. Beaver said.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver added.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Atticus told them.

They were soon at a dead end.

"Of course... Just my luck..." Cherry groaned with an anime sweat drop.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded her mate.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver pouted.

"Well, we'll just have to dig through the wall." Atticus said.

"Ooh, and I just got my nails done..." Cherry complained as she looked at her manicured nails.

Patch smiled as he began to dig a way out as they followed the beavers out so that the wolves wouldn't catch them.

"Are we almost through?" Mo asked.

"Right this way." Mr. Beaver nodded as he jumped through a hole to take them out of the tunnel.

"Wahoo!" Mo smiled.

* * *

They all then came out through the hole of the tunnel and they were back on the snowy grounds of outside.

"I got you, Lucy, it's okay." Patch soothed the youngest sibling.

"Aw, thanks, Patch." Lucy smiled.

Patch smiled back to her.

Peter and Mr. Beaver covered the exit once they were all out into safety, and everyone looked around before seeing frozen stone animals.

"Whoa." Mo gulped.

Mr. Beaver looked somber once he saw the badger.

"I'm so sorry, dear..." Mrs. Beaver soothed.

"He was my best mate." Mr. Beaver frowned while looking at the stone animal.

"She turned all of these innocent animals to stone?" Atticus frowned.

"Bummer." Cherry commented.

A fox soon came out to join them and spoke to them, "This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch."

"Are you on the White Witch's side?" Mo asked.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys." The fox promised.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones." Mr. Beaver scoffed.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later," The fox replied. "Right now, we've got to move."

"He's right." Patch said.

"Um, well, what did you have in mind?" Peter asked the fox.

* * *

The fox smiled to that as he decided to go and show them before the wolves would break out. Of course it had to be up a tree. Cherry panted and shivered as she was up in the tree and couldn't help but look down, feeling like she was going to fall. Mo soon used her bandana to keep Cherry from looking down.

"Greetings, gents," The fox greeted as he was surrounded. "Lost something, have we?"

"Don't patronize me! I know where your allegiance lies," The alpha wolf snarled. "We are looking for some humans."

"Humans in Narnia?" The fox laughed as if he didn't believe that.

The wolves snarled as the fox seemed to be mocking them.

"Well, that's a valuable bit of information, don't you think?" The fox continued.

One of the wolves then grabbed the fox in his mouth. Seeing this caused Lucy to gasp quietly. Mrs. Beaver almost cried out with her, but they were both hushed.

"Your reward is your life," The alpha wolf growled towards the fox. "It's not much, but still... Where are the fugitives?"

Patch was unsure what to do.

"North..." The fox soon choked out. "They ran North."

"Smell them out." The alpha told the other wolves.

The other wolf soon threw the fox aside and they all ran North to go and find the future prisoners. Once the coast was clear, the group soon got down. Cherry fell into the snow, but stood up like nothing happened and removed Mo's bandanna. Mo smiled as she wore her bandanna again because it meant so much to her.

"Make a campfire." Cherry told Atticus.

Atticus nodded before he started to make the campfire.

"Um, are you alright?" Cherry asked the fox.

"I think so..." The fox replied softly. "I guess I should've expected that... Maugrim's always been sore around me."

"Maugrim? You mean that wolf leader?" Patch asked.

"That's him..." The fox nodded. "Wolves and foxes never had the best history together."

"Wow." Patch said.

* * *

They soon all came by the fire to warm up, even Cherry did as she felt quite cold from the frigid and dark weather.

"They were helping Tumnus and the Witch got here before I did," The fox told everyone before yelping in pain as Mrs. Beaver was taking care of him. "OW!"

"You okay?" Mo asked.

"Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite..." The fox said before wincing in even more pain.

"Stop squirming!" Mrs. Beaver scolded the fox. "You're worse than Beaver on Bath Day."

"Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver muttered.

"Tell me about it." Patch said.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I'm afraid that is all the cure I have time for." The fox said once he was healed.

"You're leaving?" Lucy asked.

"It has been a pleasure, my Queen, and an honor," The fox told her. "But, time is short and Aslan himself has sent me to gather more troops."

"You've seen him?" Patch asked.

"What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver wondered while her mate felt awestruck.

"Like everything we have ever heard," The fox informed. "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the Witch."

"We're sure we will." Mo said.

"Listen, we are not planning fighting any witch-" Susan began.

"But, surely, King Peter... The prophecy." The fox said to the oldest sibling.

"We can't go to war without you." Mr. Beaver added.

"We just want to get our brother back." Peter told the animals softly.

"Well, as long as the White Witch is alive, he's her prisoner." Mo said.

The others bowed their head to this rather upsetting news. What could they do now?

"We'll help fight the witch." Patch said.

"Please... All of Narnia depends on you..." The fox replied.

"Well, don't put any pressure on us." Cherry deadpanned about that statement.

"We're all going to help." Mo said.

"I just hope Edmund will be okay." Lucy frowned.

"I think the White Witch will need him alive until she has all of us." Atticus said.

"Sounds like a typical motive..." Patch said.

"We'll go for it in the morning, right now, I suggest we all get some rest as today has been exciting enough as it is." Mrs. Beaver advised.

"All right." Mo agreed.

The others looked to each other and that sounded fair enough.

"How can we be sure the wolves won't attack us though...?" Cherry asked, a bit nervous.

"Ah, don't worry, they're gone now, you have nothing to fear." Mr. Beaver told her.

"Who? Fear? Me?" Cherry replied with a light fake laugh. "Oh, please, I'm not afraid of anything."

"Hi, Drell." Mo smirked.

"Aaaugh!" Cherry cried out, before looking around to see that they were alone and glared to her. "Ooh, so funny..."

Mo simply smirked out of satisfaction. They all then winded down to get some rest as it was very late and dark right now. Sometime after they fell asleep, the fire was put out, but they were still kept warm, luckily as it was cold thanks to The White Witch, and where Patch slept with Lucy to keep her warm the most. Lucy seemed to reach out and hug Patch while asleep. Patch smiled in his sleep as he was happy to keep her warm. Luckily, they all managed to get some sleep and the night seemed to go by quickly. The siblings just hoped that their brother would be alright by the time they would find him again.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, the next morning came, and of course, Cherry was being difficult to wake up. Patch soon decided to wake her up the only way a dog knew how.

Cherry continued to sleep until her eyes widened as Patch barked at her. "Ugh..." she then groaned. "Must dogs bark so loud?"

"Yes." Patch replied cockily.

Cherry groaned as she soon sat up and rubbed her ears in annoyance.

"We better get moving." Atticus said.

Cherry yawned and stretched as she moved along with them.

"This way." Mr. Beaver said as he led the way with his mate.

* * *

The group soon followed them. They walked for quite a while and they soon came up to a bridge.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table, just across the frozen river." Mr. Beaver told the others.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"It's so far." Cherry said.

"It's the world, dear," Mrs. Beaver told her. "Did you expect it to be small?"

"Smaller." Cherry said with a small gulp.

"Well, we better get going," Atticus said. "We won't be getting anywhere standing here."

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry said.

Everyone walked off and she just stood there until Atticus came back, grabbing her hand and walking with her.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned. "I hate this already!"

"Quit groaning." Mo said.

"I can't help it." Cherry replied.

"Come on, humans, while we're still young." Mr. Beaver told the others.

"If he tells me to hurry up one more time, I'm going to turn him into a big fluffy hat." Peter muttered. He soon gave Lucy a lift so her feet wouldn't start hurting.

"Hurry up!" Mr. Beaver called out urgently. "Come on!"

"He is getting pretty bossy." Lucy pouted.

"No, behind you!" Mr. Beaver told them.

* * *

The group soon looked behind them and saw a sleigh coming which caused them to panic.

"Are those reindeer...?" Cherry asked with wide eyes.

"Come on!" Mo told her before they all ran down the snow covered bridge.

They soon hid so then they wouldn't get caught.

"Hurry!" Mr. Beaver cried out. "Inside! Inside! HURRY!"

They all soon went to hide away with the beavers helping them out. The sleigh bells sounded very close, but they soon stopped.

 _'They stopped.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"It's quiet..." Cherry said. " _Too_ quiet."

"Shh!" Patch warned her.

Snow dropped in front of them as they saw a shadow's figure above them. The shadow figure soon walked off out of sight.

"Maybe she's gone?" Lucy whispered.

"I suppose I'll go and have a look." Peter suggested.

"No, you're no good to Narnia dead." Mr. Beaver told him.

"I'll go have a look; I'm stronger than any magic." Atticus told them.

"You sure?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Trust me, I can handle this." Atticus promised as he went to take a look for himself.

"Be safe." Mo told him.

Atticus nodded his head and soon went up.

"Oh, Atticus, I should've been so much nicer to you..." Cherry said as her friend was gone. "All those years, I told him he was crazy... All that talent... Erased... The people I've stepped on... Wasted!"

* * *

After what seemed like a long time, Atticus soon showed up with a smile.

"Atticus, you're alive!" Cherry replied.

"You guys can come on out, and I hope you've all been good this year, because someone special wants to see us!" Atticus smiled to them.

"You don't mean..." Patch smiled back.

"Unbelievable..." Cherry muttered.

They all soon came out of hiding and they saw a man who was well-known for being a jolly old saint.

"Merry Christmas, Sir!" Lucy beamed.

"It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived." The man smiled to her.

"I don't buy it." Cherry muttered.

"How so?" Mo asked.

"So, you're supposed to be Santa Claus?" Cherry asked the man.

"Why, of course I am!" The man smiled to her.

"Yeah, I don't buy it." Cherry replied.

"Ah, Cherry, don't think like that," The man smiled. "I remember that Christmas when you were eight, you didn't think you deserved a present that year because you nearly made Atticus drown when you went on a swimming trip, but you made up for it by cleaning your room and eating all your vegetables without being asked and you earned that Tickle-Me Elmo doll!"

"Santa!" Cherry's eyes glowed. "It's really you!"

"Amazing." Patch smiled.

"You asked for a Tickle-Me Elmo doll?" Mo asked Cherry, trying not to laugh.

"Hush." Cherry glared.

"Okay, okay." Mo smiled.

"Anyways, it's great to meet you, sir." Atticus said.

"It's good to see you too, Atticus," Santa smiled. "All of you, really."

"Look, I've put up with a lot since we got here, but this..." Susan spoke up.

"We thought you were the Witch." Peter said.

"Yes, sorry about that," Santa replied before looking back at his sleigh. "But, in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch."

"You sure have," Mo nodded. "Though guessing with how her sleigh has bells too, it makes it hard for you to deliver presents in Narnia."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia?" Susan pointed out.

"Well, not for a long time," Santa said before pulling out his bag. "But the hope you have brought, Your Majesties, is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power. Still, I dare say you could do with these!"

"Presents!" Cherry cheered as she took the bag and reached in to get a present for herself and smiled sheepishly as everyone looked at her and she gave it back. "I-I'll just let you hold onto this for now, sir..."

Patch, Mo, and Atticus simply rolled their eyes playfully at this.

"Here," Santa told Lucy as he helped her. "The juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any injury. And though I hope you never have to use it..." he then even handed her a dagger.

"Ooh!" Patch's eyes widened to see a little girl like Lucy with a dagger.

"Um, are you sure that's safe to give a child a weapon?" Mo asked Santa.

"I'm sure as long as it's within the Prophecy." Santa replied before taking out a bow and arrow and came towards Susan as Lucy gripped the dagger.

"Thank you, sir, but... I think I could be brave enough..." Lucy said to the man.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs," Santa said before turning to Lucy's older sister. "Susan, trust in this bow and it will not easily miss."

Susan accepted the bow and arrows.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Cherry asked.

Santa chuckled to that as he gave Susan a horn to go with her bow and arrows.

"What's the horn for?" Cherry asked.

"Susan can blow on this, and wherever she is, help will come." Santa reassured.

"Thanks." Susan said as she accepted the horn.

"And, Peter," Santa said, handing the eldest sibling a sword and shield. "The time to use these may be near at hand."

Peter soon unsheathed his sword, slowly admiring it.

"Nice sword, buddy!" Atticus smiled to him.

"Thank you, and thank you, sir." Peter nodded as he looked at his very own sword.

"Oh, I don't think there's anything in that black bag for us." Cherry said to Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"In fact there is." Santa said.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Especially for you, Cherry..." Santa said. "Aslan appreciates you taking really good care of Kimba."

"Wait, Kimba and Aslan know each other?" Cherry asked, confused.

"Yes..." Santa smiled. "It's a very long story, but they're actually good old friends."

"So... Kimba was never apart of my imagination...?" Cherry asked as she thought she made Kimba up all this time.

"We always thought that Kimba was apart of her imagination the whole time." Mo told Santa.

"That's part of the prophecy too..." Santa replied. "Aslan sensed a child to be born with such pure imagination and unique abilities, but she would need some protection. He offered to do it himself, but Kimba decided since he's very rare and special in the Netherworld because he's one of the Celestial Cubs, which are often hunted and stalked in the supernatural world, and he was the last born, so he hid inside of Cherry's imagination where no one could find him, and protected her from any psychological torment she could endure."

"Ohh." Cherry said.

This was really amazing to everyone to find out.

"I just can't believe this..." Cherry said as this was a lot to take in.

"So, anyway, what do you have for us, sir?" Mo asked.

"Well, you all have your own special abilities, more unique than anyone can imagine, but I suppose I could get you some things such as weapons..." Santa replied and handed Atticus his own special sword a lot like Peter's.

"Of course, Atticus gets a sword," Cherry teased. "Now that makes two swords."

Santa then gave Cherry, Patch, and Mo their own weapons to help fight against the White Witch.

"Um, I'm not even good at archery in school..." Cherry raised her hand. "I don't think I can battle a witch."

"Cherry, you are braver and stronger than you think you are." Santa assured her.

"Well... I am pretty smart..." Cherry replied.

"Don't forget modest." Patch said which made Cherry glance at him.

"Hm... Yes... But... Battling a witch?!" Cherry replied.

"Don't worry, we'll be by your side." Atticus assured her.

"How do I get myself into these messes?" Cherry grumbled to herself.

"They are tools, not toys," Santa told everyone as he came back into his sleigh to ride off. "Bare them well and wisely. Now, I best be off. Winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years! Long live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Patch called out.

The others waved and wished him a Merry Christmas as well as he rode off.

"I told you he was real!" Lucy told Susan about Santa's existence.

Patch smiled as he was happy to have seen the real Santa.

"Did you hear what he said?" Peter asked the others. "Winter is almost over. You know what that means... No more ice!"

"Which Atticus is afraid of for some reason." Cherry murmured.

"That was back when I had a fear of water." Atticus reminded her.

"Oh, right." Cherry said.

They soon took a look at the frozen river as it seemed to be defrosting.

"We need to cross, now." Peter told the others.

"Yeah, before the rest of the river defrosts." Atticus added.

"Don't beavers make dams?" Lucy looked to the beavers nervously.

"I'm not that fast, dear." Mr. Beaver told her, apologetically.

"Come on!" Peter urged.

"Yeah, 'cuz this is no time to be smart." Atticus added.

"That's what the public education system is for." Cherry smirked.

"Wait, just think about this for a minute." Susan warned the others.

"We don't have a minute!" Peter told her.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Susan frowned.

"No, you're trying to be smart which is not going to be helpful right now." Mo told her.

* * *

They soon began to climb down to the ice.

"Gah! Get a grip, Cher Bear!" Cherry told herself as she felt more anxious than usual.

Once they got to the ice, it was a straight path.

"Wait, maybe I should go first." Mr. Beaver suggested.

"Why?" Mo asked as she was about to walk forward.

Mr. Beaver soon walked ahead of them, patting his tail a few times within the snow and ice, though weighed down a few pieces.

"You've been sneaking second helpings, haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver asked suspiciously.

"Well, you never know what meal is gonna be your last, especially with your cooking." Mr. Beaver defended.

* * *

The group began to make their way as they followed Mr. Beaver. Peter took a look over and they soon walked along.

Cherry took deep breaths in and out as she tried to remain calm. "Ooh, the anxiety is high..." she shivered to herself.

They soon heard some more foot-steps which caused them to look up at the waterfall.

"If Mum knew what we were doing-" Susan began.

"Mum's not here!" Peter told her.

"Uh, guys?" Patch spoke up.

Snow fell from the walls and everyone looked up to see that they were being followed.

"Oh, no!" Lucy gasped.

"RUN!" Peter told them as he took her hand and began to run.

They began to make a run for the other side of the river. The wolves snarled as they came down to chase after them. One wolf soon growled and ended up right in front of them which made Lucy scream. The other wolves growled as they were seen right behind them.

"This is bad." Mo said.

"Bad? I'd say terrible!" Cherry replied out of panic.

Mr. Beaver tried to scare one wolf away only to get tackled by him.

"No!" Mrs. Beaver cried out.

Peter soon glared and drew out his sword against the wolf pack. Atticus soon drew out his sword next, ready to use it against any of the wolves.

"Put those down, boys," Maugrim growled. "Someone could get hurt."

"Don't worry about me!" Mr. Beaver cried out. "Run him through!"

"Let him go or we start killing each of you wolves." Atticus threatened Maugrim.

"Leave now while you can, and your brother leaves with you." Maugrim snarled.

"Stop, guys, maybe we should listen to him!" Susan told Atticus and Peter.

"Smart girl." Maugrim smirked to that.

"Let Mr. Beaver go, or so help me, I really will start killing your pack!" Atticus threatened Maugrim.

"Come on, this isn't your war," Maugrim smirked. "All my queen wants is for your to take your family and go."

"Look, just because some man in a red suit hands you a sword, it doesn't make you a here!" Susan panicked. "So just drop it!"

"Let the beaver go now!" Atticus demanded the pack leader.

"Go ahead, try to stop me, I'd love to see you try, little boy." Maugrim mocked.

Atticus soon slayed the wolf behind them, telling the pack leader he was serious. Cherry cupped her mouth at some of the gruesome actions since it was Atticus doing it.

"Does that answer your question?" Atticus glared at the alpha wolf, sounding gravely serious.

Maugrim growled before giving the wolf that had Mr. Beaver the signal to let him go. The wolf looked over and soon let go.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that." Maugrim glared at Atticus.

Atticus glared back before he soon heard the ice from the waterfall breaking.

"Um, Atticus, if you're done with these wolves, we still got some ice to worry about..." Cherry said.

"Peter, it's time for us to use these swords for more than just killing." Atticus told the eldest sibling.

"And what does he mean by that...?" Cherry wondered, but the others simply shrugged.

"Hold onto us!" Peter told the others.

"But why?!" Cherry asked. She soon saw why as she saw the frozen waterfall breaking.

Peter and Atticus stuck their swords in the ice. A wall of ice soon came crashing down and a giant wave engulfed them and the wolves were also thrown into the river as they didn't leave in time.

* * *

At first, it looks like no one survived until two hands holding two familiar swords coming out of the water. Mo gasped and shivered because the water was very cold. Peter looked at his hand and saw Lucy's coat, but... There was no Lucy.

"What have you done?!" Susan snapped. "Lucy? LUCY!"

"Has anybody seen my coat?" Lucy's voice asked.

They soon turned to see Lucy. Peter looked relieved as his youngest sibling shivered and came towards them.

"Don't you worry, dear, your brother has you well looked after." Mr. Beaver smiled to Lucy as she put her coat back on.

"I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore!" Mrs. Beaver told the others.

"Spring." Mo smiled.

Cherry looked over with a sniffle and soon began to sneeze and looked miserable. They soon came into the forest and saw the flowers were in bloom and that meant that they wouldn't need their coats anymore. Seeing the flowers made Mo smile as she just loved spring. Cherry sniffled as she followed them as Spring only meant one thing for her: allergy season.


	6. Chapter 6

They soon continued through the forest until they came to Aslan's camp.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

A centaur blew a horn to announce their arrival. Fauns, centaurs, satyrs, cheetahs, and other creatures stare at them in amazement as they walk through the camp.

"Why are they staring at us?" Mo asked.

"Maybe they think _you_ look funny." Lucy smiled.

"Oh, you little sneak." Mo smirked.

They continued to walk until they would get to Aslan's tent. They first came in front of a different centaur.

"We have come to see Aslan." Peter told the centaur as he held out his sword.

 _'I hope he's here.'_ Patch thought to himself.

The centaur looked to the tent and stood aside. Everyone behind the group continued to bow and soon, there came a lion out from the tent.

"Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve," The lion, Aslan, greeted once he came into sight. "Welcome, Beavers, you have my thanks, and it's good to see the famous adventurers."

Kimba soon appeared out of Cherry's imagination.

"Ooh..." Cherry said softly as that always took a lot out of her.

"Kimba." Aslan smiled.

"Hello, Aslan." Kimba smiled back.

The two of them soon hugged each other after not seeing each other for so long. Cherry gave a weary smile to the two mystical big cats.

"Has anyone found you?" Aslan asked.

"Not yet, I feel so safe..." Kimba replied. "Especially when protecting Cherry from enemies and not just nightmares."

Aslan smiled, feeling relieved to hear that, but noticed that the fourth sibling of the Penesive family wasn't with them. "Where is the fourth?" The Great Lion of Narnia then asked.

"That's why we are here," Peter told the lion. "We need your help."

"We had a little trouble along the way." Susan added.

"Our brother's been captured by the White Witch." Peter stated.

"Captured? I don't understand." Aslan said.

"He betrayed them, Your Majesty." Mr. Beaver stated.

"No, it's just-" Cherry tried to explain.

"Then he has betrayed us all!" The centaur proclaimed.

"No, no, there's kind of an explanation." Mo told him.

"But he-" The centaur tried to argue.

"Peace, Oreius." Aslan told him.

The centaur glared, but soon settled down.

"It's my fault, really..." Peter said softly. "I was too hard on him."

"No argument there." Cherry muttered.

"We all were." Susan said, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Sir, he's our brother." Lucy added.

"I know, dear one, but that only makes the betrayal all the worse," Aslan replied. "This may be harder than you think."

Atticus knew that was true because if someone betrays their own family, it makes the problem much worse.

* * *

Cherry soon explored and a small smile cracked on her face at the sights and sounds of the creatures that inhabited Narnia since most of them she only knew from mythology, and where Atticus was thinking back of what he did to one of the wolves and was unsure if what he did was right. Cherry smiled before running into him only to fall.

"Oops... Sorry, Cherry." Atticus said.

Cherry mumbled before standing back up. "What're you doing?" she then asked him.

"Just thinking back at the waterfall." Atticus said.

Cherry soon noticed his sword was by a tree and not with him. "You had to help us..." She soon said to him. "We had no other way out..."

"But I killed a wolf; I've never killed anything or anyone before." Atticus frowned.

She soon realized why he had his sword away from him.

"I would never do that, and yet I did..." Atticus sulked.

Cherry came closer to him. "Uh, well... Yes... But..." she then tried to think of a way to make him feel better, but it seemed to be difficult. "You did what you had to do?"

That didn't seem to do the trick. Cherry was unsure what to do before she saw Kimba. Kimba looked between the two.

"It could've happened to anyone?" Cherry said.

"I appreciate the help, but please..." Atticus told her.

"What's going on?" Kimba asked.

Cherry soon stood up before whispering what happened at the waterfall.

"So I see..." Kimba said. "Cherry, why don't you go explore? I think your friend needs to be alone right now."

"I guess so..." Cherry said before going the other way.

Kimba knew exactly of what to say. Atticus just sat down and stared out into the distance.

"Atticus, I know this must be hard for you, but it doesn't make you heartless or any different." Kimba advised.

"But I killed a wolf," Atticus frowned. "I could have saved Beaver any other way, but instead I went with threatening and killing a wolf."

"It'll be alright though..." Kimba told him. "It's not like you're a cold-blooded killer or anything."

Atticus sighed as Kimba was right.

"I know you must feel bad about this, but I promise, no one will think differently of you otherwise," Kimba said. "I'm sure you feel you don't know why you did it, but you had to stick it to those wolves for threatening you and your friends. You needed to show them that you meant serious business, and that you are more than you appear to be."

Atticus smiled before he saw Aslan coming over.

"Atticus Fudo." Aslan greeted the boy.

"Aslan." Atticus replied.

"We had a little talk." Kimba said.

"You were always the motivational one." Aslan nodded.

"Had to keep positive... Being the last of the Celestial Cubs..." Kimba said softly as he was endangered in the Magical Realm.

Atticus was about to leave the two big cats alone to talk.

* * *

Cherry soon sat down. "Ah... I feel like I can finally relax..." she then smiled as she crossed her legs, almost looking like she was going to meditate. "I feel like... I can actually take it easy..." She soon felt a disturbance as a familiar shadow overshadow her which caused her to groan out of annoyance.

"Uh, Cherry?" Patch spoke up.

"I know..." Cherry groaned. "Every time there's something positive in my life... _EVERY_ TIME! SOMEONE RUINS IT!"

"Oh, calm down." Drell's voice told her.

"Aaaaugh!" Cherry yelled out and soon put her face in her hands before looking back. "Where have you been anyway?"

"I wanted to catch up with some old friends, if that's a crime, then lock me up." Drell said.

Cherry then suddenly put handcuffs on him with an amused smirk.

"Ha, ha, ha." Drell rolled his eyes.

Cherry smirked until he then broke out of them. "Should've seen that coming..." she then muttered before sighing. "Atticus is pretty depressed... He killed a wolf."

"Santa gave him a sword, didn't he?" Drell sighed.

"Well, when you say it like that, it almost sounds stupid." Cherry couldn't help but crack up at that question.

"I warned that man that give him another sword was a bad idea because unlike other swords, The Sword of Harmony can only kill ones that are evil." Drell said.

Cherry was still laughing.

"Stop laughing, this is serious, you fool!" Drell told her.

Cherry soon stopped, trying not to laugh anymore. "Santa gave someone a sword..." she then said as that just sounded funny out loud.

"Atticus has never killed anyone or anything in his life so of course he'd be depressed," Drell said. "So was it intentional or by accident?"

"I...'m not sure..." Cherry replied. "He just wanted to make sure that those wolves would leave us alone."

"He threatened to kill each of Maugrim's pack members if they didn't let go of Mr. Beaver." Patch told him.

"Uh, yeah, what he said..." Cherry added. "I think he's kind of overreacting though..."

"Patch Pongo? Overreacting?" Drell asked her.

"No, I mean... They... We... I... Ugh... Forget it, I have a headache..." Cherry said before falling back onto the ground. "Mm... Soft ground..."

"Yeah, with bugs crawling around..." Drell told her which made her slowly descent into nervousness. "Some passing by deep within the grass... Some of them running up and down your skin... Spiders laying eggs in your ear lobes..."

"I just can't have nice things around you, can't I?" Cherry muttered.

"Nope." Drell shook his head.

Cherry soon buried her face in her hands, letting out a scream, but it was muffled.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Peter..._**

Aslan walked up beside Peter as he stared out into the distance. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle the four thrones in one of which you will sit, Peter, as High King." He then informed the boy.

Kimba knew that Aslan could give advice to Peter.

"You doubt the prophecy?" Aslan asked Peter as the boy stared out to the castle.

"No, that's just it, Aslan, I'm not who you all think I am." Peter sighed.

"Peter Pevensie, formerly of Finchley," Aslan replied. "Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat. Peter, there is a Deep Magic more powerful than any of us that rules over Narnia. It defines right from wrong and governs all our destinies. Yours and mine."

Kimba smiled as he knew Aslan could help Peter.

"But I couldn't even protect my own family." Peter said softly.

"You've brought them safely this far." Aslan replied.

"Not all of them." Peter shook his head.

"Peter, I will do what I can to help your brother, but I need you to consider what I ask of you," Aslan replied. "I too want my family safe."

Kimba understood why Aslan said that. Peter soon gave a small smile to both Kimba and Aslan as that was quite helpful.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Susan, Lucy, and Mo..._**

"You look like Mum." Lucy said to her sister.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." Susan replied.

"We should bring some back for her." Mo suggested to them.

"If we ever get back." Susan said to them.

"Of course we will." Mo smiled.

"Sorry I guess I am like that," Susan said to her sister. "We used to have fun together, didn't we?"

"Yes, before you got boring." Lucy replied.

"Oh, really?" Susan smirked playfully before splashing Lucy.

The two sisters soon got into a playful water fight. Mo giggled out of amusement to this herself. The two sisters smirked and soon splashed her back and they all got into a splash fight. After a while, they stopped and went to get towels to dry themselves off. Once Susan took a towel away, there was a wolf there which startled her.

" _You're_ back?!" Mo looked at the wolf. "Why?!"

"Please, don't try to run," Maugrim growled as he came down in front of the girls. "We're tired."

Mo soon saw Susan's horn and gave the eldest sister the signal to use the horn.

"And we prefer to kill you quickly..." Another wolf told the girls.

Susan threw the towel on the wolves and soon rushed to the horn and blew into it as they were in trouble, and where everyone heard the horn which told them that the girls were in trouble, and where both Peter and Atticus brought their swords, ready for anything.

* * *

"Now, I can relax..." Cherry smiled once she found a place to be alone.

The horn was then sounded.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned as she soon came down and sighed, going to go and help if necessary. "Somebody better be dying!"

* * *

Everyone rushed to the girls' help. The girls were up a tree, trying to avoid the wolves on the ground.

"I thought I told you guys to never come back!" Atticus glared at the wolves.

"You _really_ thought we'd never come back?" Maugrim smirked.

Atticus glared as he bore his sword against Maugrim to show he meant serious business.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Maugrim smirked.

Atticus narrowed his eyes as the wolves soon circled him and Peter.

"Come on, we've already been through this," Maugrim mocked. "We both know you haven't got it in you."

"Boys, watch out!" Mo cried out.

Atticus decided to block the other wolf.

"You really wouldn't kill another one of us would ya?" Maugrim laughed. "We can avenge Lamia."

Aslan soon tackled the other wolf to the ground. Cherry soon came with Patch to see what was going on, but Cherry panted from the running she had to do. Orieus then ran up to lead the others and he drew his own sword, ready to strike. Patch was about to join in to attack the wolves.

"No!" Aslan replied. "Stay your weapons. This is Atticus and Peter's battle."

Oreius then held back along with the others, listening to the lion.

'He's right.' Patch thought to himself.

"You may think you're a king and a brave adventurer, but you're going to die like a dog!" Maugrim snarled before lunging out for Peter and Atticus.

Peter and Atticus soon defended themselves with their swords.

"Atticus!" Mo cried out for her boyfriend.

"Peter, no!" Susan and Lucy panicked for their brother.

The group soon rushed over to Atticus and Peter. Maugrim was soon suddenly tackled by Cherry, much to everyone's shock.

"You do not touch my friend," Cherry glared down at the wolf. She soon saw that Maugrim was dead. "Whoa... D-Did I do that...?" she then asked, a bit nervously and panicky. "Oh, my gosh, oh, my gosh, OH, MY GOSH!"

"Nope." Drell said before pointing to Peter's and Atticus's swords.

"I... We... Augh... Just end it!" Cherry groaned.

Drell picked her up and moved her out of the way. "Go rest now."

"So much blood..." Atticus groaned. "What is happening to me?"

"Nothing is happening to you." Kimba told him.

"Boys, clean your swords." Aslan told Atticus and Peter.

Atticus took a deep breath as he tried to not let it get to him that another wolf had been killed because of him. Mo, Susan, and Lucy soon came out of the tree since it was safe now. Once their swords were clean; Atticus and Peter kneeled before Aslan.

"Rise, Sir Peter and Atticus Wolf's-Bane, Knights of Narnia." Aslan told the two, putting his paw on their shoulders one at a time.

Once they got up, Atticus and Peter sheathed their swords.

* * *

Everyone soon rested as they needed all the rest they could get inside of their tents.

"I just can't get over the fact that Kimba was never apart of my imagination..." Cherry said to herself. "I wonder what else is there about my life that I don't know about..." She would have to find out about that later.

"So, this is a centaur..." Patch said as he took a look at Orieus up close. "I never thought I'd see one up close other than in the movie Fantasia."

"Do you not have centaurs where you're from?" Orieus asked the Dalmatian.

"Well, not that I've seen anyway," Patch replied. "I'm sure there's maybe some students like that in Monster High, they have a wide variety, and especially some adventures involving other kinds. It's quite remarkable."

"Sounds a little disappointing..." Orieus commented.

"It's nice to meet you though, Mr. Orieus." Patch smiled to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Patch." Orieus smiled back.

Atticus was in his tent, trying to get some sleep. Cherry took a small sigh before looking to Atticus. She looked around and shrugged before deciding to go over to him as he fell asleep, and where she soon started her dream realm patrol.

* * *

Cherry hummed to herself as she traveled down the hall of doors and then opened Atticus's door to see what he was dreaming about. "I bet it's going to be a dream of him saving Mo or something." She smirked.

Atticus was seen in what looked like a court room as he seemed to look guilty for murdering the wolves and was even shamed for it.

"Oh, for the love of-" Cherry face-palmed before complaining. "Get over it! So you killed a couple of wolves! No one's gonna miss them anyway!" She soon saw two ghosts of the two wolves he killed which meant this nightmare wasn't going to go away that easily.

"You killed us..." Maugrim told Atticus. "MURDERER!"

"I... Eh..." Atticus groaned and sounded miserable.

"You shall pay for what you've done!" Lamia barked.

"No!" Atticus frowned.

"Okay, this is creepy..." Cherry commented.

The ghost wolves soon swirled around him and soon took him out of the court and out to the people that saw him kill the wolves. Everyone looked angry and disappointed with him.

* * *

"Mo... I'm sorry!" Atticus frowned.

"I can't believe you would harm another living thing..." Mo said with tears leaking from her eyes and she soon turned around and ran away from him.

"Mo, no, wait!" Atticus cried out.

"How could I let you adopt me?" Patch frowned. "You killed wolves!"

"It was out of defense!" Atticus told his dog. "Please!"

"Maybe it was a mistake to pick you for this adventure." Drell glared.

"I'm sorry, you guys, come on!" Atticus frowned as they walked away from him to leave him alone in the dark.

"This is sad..." Cherry had to admit.

Atticus soon huddled his knees close to him, feeling all alone before a familiar unicorn came walking up to him.

"No! Don't do it!" Cherry cried out.

* * *

Atticus looked up once he saw that he had company, but it wasn't Cherry.

"Hello, my dear nephew." Sombra greeted.

Atticus didn't reply as he turned his head away from his uncle, not feeling like he wanted to deal with him now.

"I see you've come a long way." Sombra said.

"No... Not now, okay...?" Atticus grumbled, sounding like Hercules meeting Hades for the first time.

"But Atticus, we're family, and I'm here for you." Sombra said, sounding a little sincere.

"Yeah?" Atticus replied.

"Don't trust him, he keeps trying to kill me!" Cherry cried out, even if she wouldn't be heard.

"That's right." Sombra nodded to Atticus.

"What do I have to do?" Atticus asked.

"STOP LISTENING TO HIM, THAT'S WHAT!" Cherry cried out before groaning. "Ugh, I feel like I'm watching a soap opera with my mom..."

"You must make sure that Aslan is killed." Sombra smirked.

"Kill... Aslan..." Atticus repeated.

"Yes... It's the only way." Sombra nodded.

"Don't do it, listen to me, please!" Cherry begged. "How do I talk to them?!" She soon brought out a book to try and find out how to talk to dreamers in their dreams. "Come on, come on..." she then panicked while reefing through the pages.

"I must... Kill Aslan..." Atticus said, almost like he was hypnotized.

"Yes, my boy..." Sombra nodded with a grin.

"Come on! How can I talk to Atticus in his dream?!" Cherry panicked until she finally found the page which calmed her down. "Oh, so I just have to touch him by his shoulder."

Sombra and Atticus looked to each other and soon smirked to each other. Cherry popped out of the bubble she was in and fell flat on the floor and came towards Atticus as she hurried before he would wake up. She soon touched his right shoulder.

"Huh?" Atticus blinked and he soon looked over. "Cherry?"

"Don't... Listen to him..." Cherry panted as she tried to stand up. "He's trying to hypnotize you..."

Sombra soon let his horn glow and lifted Cherry and tossed her out of the way which threw her out of Atticus's dream door and the door closed after she landed in the hallway.

"No, don't close!" Cherry begged as she came to the door and somehow, she couldn't open it.

Atticus soon began to try to buck down his dream door. Cherry grunted and groaned, trying to open the door.

"Forget about her, Atticus..." Sombra told Atticus. "Remember what happened earlier."

Atticus began to try to ignore his uncle as he continued to try to get the door open.

"Open up, please, just let me do something right for once!" Cherry cried out as she kept trying to get the door open. "Let me in! Let me in!"

"Let me out! Let me out!" Atticus called out as he tried to get the door open in his own way.

Sombra soon used his magic to tie up Atticus.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Atticus glared.

"Come with me..." Sombra told Atticus, taking him away.

"You can't control me forever!" Atticus glared. "You'll never change!" He was soon forced to face Sombra's face, and where this time he was going to hypnotize him without anyone getting in the way.

* * *

"Let me iiinnn..." Cherry begged and soon fell in defeat. "Ugh... Milk me..." she then muttered as she fell on the floor in defeat. "Oh, well, maybe he'll overpower Sombra and nothing bad will happen..."

"Cherry, what's wrong?" Princess Luna's voice asked as The Princess of the Night arrived.

"I can't get in that door..." Cherry groaned. "I finally found a way to talk to Atticus in his sleep, and now I'm locked out."

"Sombra," Princess Luna nodded. "We must combine our magic and enter your strong friend's dream."

"I dunno, that sounds pretty risky..." Cherry said.

"You must believe..." Luna told her.

"All right... Let's do it then." Cherry said as she took a deep breath.

Luna soon used her magic and so did Cherry as they shot a way into Atticus's dream. Cherry and Luna's eyes both widened and they glowed white as they were soon brought back.

* * *

"You can't change fate, Atticus... No matter what you say or do, you will always be with me." Sombra told the young Wiccan.

"I-I will never join your side!" Atticus told him.

"You will eventually..." Sombra grinned.

"Not even in _your_ dreams, Tyrant Sombra!" Cherry yelled out.

Sombra growled and glared towards her.

"I-I'm not scared of you!" Cherry glared back.

"Leave here at once, Sombra!" Princess Luna ordered.

"Why should I?" Sombra smirked. "This is just a dream after all..."

"Oh, shut up, you're manipulating Atticus!" Cherry glared. "I don't know how you got in here, but you're getting the heck out!"

"Says who?" Sombra mocked. He was soon answered as Luna overpowered him with her magic. "AAAAAUUUGHGHHH!" Sombra soon yelled out.

"Now, LEAVE!" Luna snarled, sounding dangerously close to Nightmare Moon, but not overly so.

Sombra soon took his leave as now he had no choice.

"Whew." Atticus sighed as he got free.

"Atticus, are you alright?" Princess Luna asked Atticus.

"Kinda." Atticus said.

Cherry soon used her magic to show what her best friend's nightmare was. Atticus took a look and winced at some parts.

"So, Atticus killed some wolves?" Princess Luna replied.

"Yeah, and he's being a baby about it." Cherry mumbled.

"How am I being a baby?" Atticus asked.

"You killed wolves and you're acting like you're worse than Starlight Glimmer when she removed cutie marks, you've got to move on." Cherry replied.

"Cherry, please be a little considerate." Princess Luna told her student.

"They're just wolves!" Cherry continued anyway. "They were going to kill us and give us to The White Witch!"

Atticus sighed as he knew Cherry was right.

"Cherry..." Princess Luna sighed.

"No, no, she's right..." Atticus said. "I guess it's just something I never imagined seeing myself doing."

"Well... To be honest... Neither have I..." Cherry said to him. "When I saw you kill Lamia, I was surprised."

"I know I can't take it back, but I guess I can put it behind me..." Atticus said.

"Why not?" Cherry replied. "It's in the past!"

Atticus smiled as he calmed down as that was what he needed. His nightmare was soon changed to a dream.

"Uh, I'll leave you to your dream..." Cherry said.

"Thanks, Cherry." Atticus said before hugging her.

"Gah!" Cherry grunted, but for once, she actually accepted the hug and even hugged him back.

After their hug, Cherry and Luna left his dream.

* * *

"Yay, I made it to the next step of my training." Cherry beamed.

"Which means harder homework in Magic School." Luna said.

Cherry soon fell flat and looked unfortunate. "Oh... Right..." She then groaned.

"Don't worry, you can handle it." Luna soothed.

"Easy for you to say..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Atticus is the only one asleep, so I think I'm gonna check in on the others."

"Sounds nice." Luna said.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, Cherry came back into reality that was Narnia. Atticus smiled in his sleep as he had a peaceful dream now. Cherry hid a small smile to that and walked off to let him get some rest. She soon went to check on the others. Mo smiled as she lay in a bed of freshly bloomed flowers.

"I guess you like Spring, huh?" Cherry asked.

"I sure do." Mo smiled.

"That's nice..." Cherry replied.

Mo smiled as she embraced the flowers.

Cherry sniffed and soon winced as pollen came into her face and she sneezed violently. "I'm gonna go, and see how Patch is doing." She told Mo while sneezing.

Mo nodded as she allowed Cherry to go.

* * *

"Ugh... Isn't there a stupid Spring Allergy spell?" Cherry sniffled and groaned. "I don't see why Spring is a big deal anyway... It just makes me holed up in my room, sneezing my guts out." She soon remembered Patch had magic too.

"Hi, Cherry." Drell said.

Cherry soon sneezed on him by accident and cupped her mouth in worry.

"Nice..." Drell said, taking off his glasses and cleaning them since they were covered in snot now.

"I'm so sorry." Cherry apologized.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Drell sighed.

"Spare my life?" Cherry begged.

Drell simply sighed before used his magic to get rid of Cherry's allergy.

Cherry soon sounded like she was going to sneeze again, but nothing happened and she sniffed the air. "Hey, I can breathe!" she then said.

"You know if you worry about the little things, I wonder how you're going to face Trigon with Raven." Drell muttered so she wouldn't hear.

"I can breathe!" Cherry cheered.

"I can say anything I want now." Drell muttered.

"This is such a relief!" Cherry beamed while he muttered in the background. "Wahoo! I love this!"

"Eh... It's good to see her happy, I guess..." Drell said. "She'll find out later on."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Cherry smiled as she hugged him. "And all this time I thought you hated me!"

"Of course I don't." Drell said.

"Do you _hate_ any of us...?" Cherry asked.

"What? No!" Drell replied. "I love you all like you were my own kids."

"That's great." Cherry said.

"Look, I just want you to learn that life's not always gonna be easy, especially with your parents cuddling you all the time," Drell replied. "They make you soft."

"I'm not soft!" Cherry defended.

Drell simply blinked, unimpressed.

"I'm not!" Cherry replied as she soon brought out an apple.

Drell soon took it from her and held it over his head since he was so tall.

"Hey, give me that back!" Cherry said.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Drell replied, on purpose. "Use your dreambending powers?"

"Drell, give me my apple back..." Cherry complained.

"Hmm... Nah..." Drell said. "I'm gonna keep it and make you watch me eat it."

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Drell." Kimba glared.

"What're you gonna do when you're all grown up?" Drell asked. "Do you know what happens to people who let someone bigger than them walk all over them, not listen to a word they say, and let me ruin their lives?"

"Actually, that sounds a lot like being a student of yours." Cherry replied.

Before Drell could say another word, he saw Kimba with Cherry's apple, giving it back to her. Cherry then took the apple.

"That doesn't count!" Drell complained. "Okay, say you don't have Kimba..."

"Goodbye, Drell~" Cherry smirked and walked away.

Drell simply groaned from that. Kimba gave Drell a warning look and soon walked off.

"And they wonder why the Celestial Cubs are nearly extinct..." Drell grumbled once he was alone before looking to the hill to see Aslan talking with someone and took a look, even removing his glasses a few times. "I-Is that Edmund?"

"Edmund!" Lucy squeaked as she came out of her tent and was about to go toward him only for Peter to stop her.

* * *

Aslan and Edmund looked over and the lion then allowed for the boy to go down. Atticus soon came out after he was well rested.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past." Aslan told the others before letting them reunite with Edmund alone.

Edmund looked to the lion before glancing at the others and bowing his head. "Hello."

"Hey." Atticus greeted.

Lucy and Susan then hugged their brother.

"Are you all right?" Susan asked.

"I'm a little tired." Edmund replied.

"You better get some sleep then." Atticus said.

Edmund looked over and then walked towards a nearby tent.

"And Edmund?" Peter then stopped his brother. "Try not to wander off."

Edmund gave a small smile to that before going to get some rest.

* * *

After some rest, Edmund was ready to eat. Everyone soon shared some breakfast together.

"So, have you been just here this whole time?" Mo asked Drell as she ate some toast.

"Yes, yes, I have." Drell nodded.

"When did you get here?" Patch asked.

"Shortly after disposing of you..." Drell replied.

"Disposing of me?" Patch asked.

"All of you..." Drell replied. "I meant after I put you all in that train to bring you here in the first place."

"Ohh." Patch said.

"Well, it's been interesting I suppose..." Cherry replied. "A lot cooler here than back home."

"Ugh, tell me about it..." Drell replied. "I don't think even Sabrina's mom sweats that much in Egypt."

"I agree." Mo said.

Drell was about to take another piece of toast only for Edmund to get it before him.

"Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Lucy told her brother.

Edmund looked sheepish, but continued to eat the toast.

"You must have been starving staying with that witch." Mo said to Edmund.

"It was a rather unpleasant experience." Edmund frowned.

"She can be like that..." Drell nodded from memory before smiling innocently and nearly drooled. "She lured me with Turkish Delight... I had never had any before in all my life, and she offered me some with her magic... I had never eaten anything sweeter..."

"Looks like she used the same thing on you as she tried use on both of us." Atticus said, referring to himself and Edmund.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at that..." Drell said, wiping his mouth from his drool.

"We have to kill that witch before she does any more damage." Mo said.

"Burn the witch!" Cherry proclaimed.

"Ooh, don't say that..." Drell winced. "It sounds like my college days."

"But still we have to kill that heartless witch." Patch said.

"Yeah, I agree..." Drell replied. "She's worse than The Sanderson sisters."

"But how do we kill her without being turned to stone?" Atticus asked.

"I'm afraid that's something even I can't figure out..." Drell said before glancing to the siblings. "You four better get some practice with your new weapons."

"Yes." Mo nodded in agreement.

"I thought I finally found someone to fill the hole in my heart after Hilda and I separated..." Drell frowned, wiping his eyes with a napkin as he thought back about dating Jadis.

"Well, you did leave her at the altar..." Cherry pointed out of why the couple split up from each other hundreds of years ago when they were about to get married for the first time.

"Thank you for the reminder." Drell deadpanned.

Cherry looked sheepish now.

"I'm sure they'll pack some food for us on the journey back anyway." Peter said.

"Oh, no, no, you're not leaving," Drell told him firmly. "You cannot leave Narnia with that heartless witch alive."

"We can't," Peter replied. "I promised my mother I'd keep these three safe, but it doesn't mean I can't stay and help."

"But they need us..." Lucy frowned. "All four of us and our new friends."

"Lucy, it's too dangerous," Peter shook his head. "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

'This guy is trying to be responsible.' Drell thought to himself.

"Which is why we have to stay," Edmund soon said which made everybody look at him. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it."

Lucy soon took her brother's hand out of admiration.

"I suppose that's it then." Susan said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Mo asked.

"Home?" Peter added hopefully.

"To get in some practice." Susan replied, taking out her bow and arrow.

"I'll get in some practice too." Cherry said.

"Me too." Mo added.

"Same here." Patch said.

They soon walked off.

"Cherry?" Drell called sharply.

"Yes...?" Cherry gulped nervously.

"I'm really proud of you." Drell smiled.

This made Cherry smile that Drell was proud of her.

"Run along now." Drell then told her.

Cherry nodded and went to train with the others for going up against The White Witch.

Drell smiled proudly as the group trained. Cherry took a deep breath and smiled as she could breathe.

"By the way, no pressure, but I kinda want you to help Raven of the Teen Titans out with something important in this time." Drell said, showing her a number.

"Is that weeks or months?" Cherry asked.

"Hours." Drell replied.

"Oh! Ah! Wah!" Cherry stammered as that was last minute.

"Kidding!" Drell smiled.

"That's not funny..." Cherry grumbled. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Aw, you're fine..." Drell said.

"So... What do I have to do?" Cherry asked. "Does it have anything to do with villains?"

"Do you know who Trigon is?" Drell asked her.

"Yes." Cherry nodded.

"Well, it involves him." Drell replied.

" _I_ have to face Trigon the Terrible?!" Cherry's eyes widened. "Are you insane?!"

"I tried to tell you, but you were too busy celebrating your new life." Drell said.

"What is wrong with you?!" Cherry ranted.

"You can't always live a life filled with no dangers." Drell said.

"Why not?" Cherry complained. "I'll complain a lot less! Besides, what can I do to help Raven?"

"She considers you a friend after your time in Tokyo with her and the other Titans." Drell replied.

"Okay, but how can I help her other than being a friend?" Cherry asked.

"Look, Cherry, you can either help or risk ending the world, it's your choice." Drell said.

"End of the world...?" Cherry's eyes slowly widened.

"I figure by now that Princess Luna would help you control your magic to help Raven's magic against that demon." Drell replied.

"You mean to tell me that the Teen Titans didn't already defeat him?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry..." Drell said.

Cherry just sighed in defeat. "I can't believe you're putting the fate of the world in my hands..."

"I'm sorry, but it's the way this has to be." Drell said.

Cherry sighed as she wasn't sure about this, but she soon went to train with the others.

* * *

Susan soon took out her bow and arrow and shot the arrow, but narrowly missed the target. Lucy then pulled out her dagger and threw it, hitting the target.

"Very impressive." Mo nodded.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

"Better than me in Gym Class." Cherry hid a small smirk as she sat with them.

Mo soon brought out her weapon that Santa gave her.

"Can I really use an ax?" Patch wondered to himself as he looked at the weapon given to him.

"I guess if a ten-year-old girl can use a knife." Cherry muttered.

Patch simply shrugged as that was true.

"Guns make me feel sick..." Mo commented. "They just feel so wrong."

"Well, luckily you got a crossbow." Cherry said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Mo replied with a small sigh. "It's just that guns make me think of Bambi's mother, and... Oh, I just can't stand it when people hurt animals."

"Yeah, but they're delicious." Cherry smirked.

Mo simply sent a glare at her.

"Not funny..." Cherry said nervously.

Atticus watched the others as he already knew how to handle a sword, he was given the Sword of Harmony after all, but he glanced to Aslan and he felt a strange sensation inside of him, almost like when Maleficent hypnotized Princess Aurora to prick her finger on a spinning wheel to eventually die.

"Atticus, you okay?" Kimba asked.

"Huh?" Atticus asked before shaking his head. "Uh, yeah."

"I promise you, no one is mad at you for what you've done with those wolves," Kimba said. "Maugrim, Lamia, and Vardan had it coming."

"It's not that, I was just having a strange feeling when I saw Aslan." Atticus said.

"A strange feeling?" Kimba replied. "Like what?"

"Hmm... Kind of like when Princess Aurora got tricked into pricking her finger on Maleficent's spinning wheel." Atticus explained.

"That's oddly specific..." Kimba replied. "Wait... Atticus, were you planning on killing Aslan?"

"No, of course not-" Atticus told him before remembering what happened before his nightmare turned into a dream. "Sombra."

"King Sombra?" Kimba asked.

"Yes... You know, my uncle..." Atticus replied.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite familiar..." Kimba nodded. "Cherry often has nightmares of him."

"With how dangerous he is, I'm not surprised," Atticus said. "Anyways, he must have tried to hypnotized me into killing Aslan."

"That doesn't surprise me either..." Kimba replied. "He's always been hellbent on you being his heir to the Crystal Empire. I'm afraid he might never back off and understand unless he's fully destroyed. I cannot let you kill my old friend though, he's been like family to me, even if I'm a tiger and he's a lion."

"So, you're a Celestial Tiger, how come me or the others have ever learned about Celestial Animals?" Atticus asked.

"It was for protection," Kimba stated. "Celestial Animals are very precious to many people in the Magical World, but there are some cruel folks who would go so far as to killing or hunting us for sport."

"Even in the magical world, there are cold, heartless people." Atticus glared out of hatred.

"I'm afraid so..." Kimba replied. "I've always felt like Enchantra was one. Don't tell her I said that."

"I won't." Atticus said.

"Though him, I sometimes wonder..." Kimba said, looking to a certain warlock.

"I wasn't sure about him either when we first met..." Atticus replied with a shrug about Drell. "He seemed kind of mean and evil..."

Drell was looking through a mirror as he rubbed his face as he seemed to be growing a beard or something.

"But he's actually nice." Atticus said.

"Most of the time." Kimba said.

"Yeah... Most of the time..." Atticus agreed.

"You have a mostly pure heart." Kimba then said.

"Thanks... Wait, mostly?" Atticus asked.

"That isn't a good thing to say?" Kimba replied, feeling confused. "What I meant was, is you have a pure heart and soul, you could never do anything wrong."

"Whew," Atticus smiled. "That's better."

"You'll be just fine." Kimba smiled back.

The tiger and the young Wiccan soon both heard swords clashing as Peter and Edmund were shown on horseback, sword-fighting together, though Peter was riding a unicorn.

"Looks like they're training." Kimba smiled.

"Look, Atticus, a unicorn..." Cherry teased with a smirk.

"Remember when a certain teenage boy made fun of some alicorns?" Atticus reminded her.

"Oh, like that's gonna happen to me," Cherry replied. She soon saw his smirk, and where she saw the unicorn Peter was riding, glaring at her. "Ooh, I'm in trouble!" she then yelped.

"Yup." Atticus said, almost sounding like Big Macintosh.

"THAT'S NOT YOUR CATCHPHRASE!"' Cherry flailed. She soon decided to make a run for it. "Look, Fluffy, Amalthea, whatever your name is, I'm sorry!" Cherry begged as she ran from the violent looking unicorn until she tripped and backed up into a tree. "Please, I take back I said!"

The unicorn pointed its horn at her.

"Someone call it off!" Cherry begged.

"Alright, Jewel, I think she's suffered enough." Drell told the unicorn.

The unicorn, named Jewel, soon left Cherry alone.

"You know this one?" Cherry asked Drell.

"It's a long story..." Drell replied. "Just don't insult animals."

"I wasn't insulting the animals, I was just teasing Atticus." Cherry pouted like a child.

"Oh..." Drell said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, grow up..." Drell told her before walking away to be alone.

"I seemed to have upset him, maybe he won't talk to me..." Cherry said in surprise before smirking. "Good."

* * *

They soon saw Mr. Beaver coming.

"What's up, Bucky?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, that's offensive." Patch scolded.

"I'm just curious." Cherry defended.

"How's your training going?" Mr. Beaver asked urgently.

"Great, but what's the rush?" Cherry asked back.

"I feel we might need you to be really ready soon." Mr. Beaver said.

* * *

Drell looked over and glared as he soon went into the forest to look around for Jadis, and where he saw her making her way with half of her army. "Of course..." The warlock growled to himself.

Jadis soon had her army stop and she looked over. Drell then quickly hid away to avoid being seen by her.

"I know you're there, come out, you coward." Jadis glared.

"I'm just a bird..." Drell said before whistling.

Jadis soon came out in front of him which startled him.

"Oh... Look at what the cat dragged in, ate, coughed up, spit out, and dragged out again..." Drell then said, trying to sound cocky and brave.

"Still the same as always." Jadis replied.

"At least I don't like weather as cold as my heart." Drell smirked.

Jadis soon pinched his ear and pulled him down. "You wanna run that by me _again_?" she then growled before her other hand seemed to glow.

"Nice trick, but I know the only magic you have is with that wand of yours." Drell retorted as he won that argument.

"Maybe I should deal with those students of yours." Jadis threatened.

"You will not touch my kids!" Drell glared almost like a protective father.

"We shall see about that." Jadis smirked.

"Ooh, I'm going to do what I should've done 200 years ago!" Drell glared as he reached out for his own wand. He soon saw her point her wand at him which made him stop. "Oh, that's familiar..." he said shakily.

"Perhaps you'd like to join some animals like the pig you are." Jadis threatened.

"No, please, don't!" Drell begged.

Jadis didn't even give him a chance and soon waved her wand, casting a spell on him, turning him both into a pig and turning him into stone. "Now you won't interfere..." she then coldly told him. "Ginarrbrik, let's move out."

"Yes, My Queen." The dwarf replied.

They soon went off to Aslan's campsite.

* * *

Cherry smiled peacefully as she lay against Kimba as they rested up for the big battle after they did their training and now Mr. Beaver looked in a panic.

"Mr. Beaver, what's wrong?" Patch asked as he sensed trouble.

"The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan," Mr. Beaver warned. "She's on her way here!"

"Oh, just great." Cherry groaned.

"Jadis! The Queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrick announced. "Empress or the Lone Islands!"

Cherry soon rolled off of Kimba's back and glared to the White Witch with the others. The people of Narnia jeered towards Jadis as they didn't want anything to do with her.

"Who ordered the White _Bitch_?!" Cherry joined in, actually cursing.

"Ooh, she makes me very nervous when she does that..." Atticus sighed.

The cyclopses who brought in Jadis soon lowered their bier and allowed her to approach The Great Lion as he growled at her. On her way over, Jadis gave a look to both Atticus and Edmund. Atticus simply glared at Jadis.

"You have a couple of traitors in your midst, Aslan." Jadis told the Great Lion.

This made everybody else gasp.

"Their offense was not against you." Aslan defended.

Mo brought out her crossbow, ready to strike if Jadis tried anything.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis prompted.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch!" Aslan growled. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," Jadis retorted. "Their blood is in my property."

"Just try and take them." Mo glared at her as she loaded her crossbow.

Peter nodded firmly as he also drew out his sword.

"Do you think that a mere force can deny me my right, little girl?" Jadis scoffed to Mo. Aslan knows that unless I have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water," she then pointed to Atticus and Edmund. "Those boys will die on the Stone Table, as is tradition. You dare not refuse me."

Kimba glared as he knew exactly what to do.

"Enough," Aslan told Jadis before going into his tent. "I shall talk with you alone."

Jadis gave a mild glance to Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and the siblings before going to follow Aslan inside of his tent.

* * *

Everyone began to wait for Aslan's and Jadis's meeting to end. Edmund picked at the grass as he felt a little bad.

"Drell's been gone for a long time..." Patch commented.

"Maybe he's mad at us and won't talk to me anymore." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, this is serious." Atticus said.

"So am I." Cherry replied.

Eventually, Aslan came out and everyone looked in suspense and he soon spoke to them all. "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam and the adventurer boy's blood."

This caused everyone in Aslan's army to cheer.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis scoffed to Aslan.

Aslan roared aggressively to the White Witch which made her sit down and that made the people of Narnia laugh and cheer. Kimba nodded firmly as he knew that roar was Aslan's way of saying he would keep his promise. Jadis looked back as she was soon carried away by her helpers until later. Lucy and Patch soon noticed that Aslan looked down about something and walked off while his people celebrated their future victory. Kimba noticed Aslan's look before going off to find out what was up.

"Who's there?" Aslan asked as he sensed company. "Oh, Kimba."

"What's wrong?" Kimba asked.

"It's just that witch..." Aslan sighed sharply.

"What was your promise?" Kimba asked.

"I'm not sure if I can talk about it." Aslan frowned.

"Tell me, please." Kimba begged.

"You won't have to worry about me letting anybody down ever again." Aslan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Kimba frowned as he feared the worst.

"I'm going to die in Edmund and Atticus's place." Aslan soon revealed.

"What?!" Kimba yelped before remembering a lesson they learned about the law. "You're not going to be dead for long, once The Stone Table breaks, you'll be back."

"I don't want the boys to suffer." Aslan told the white tiger.

"I understand." Kimba nodded.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Aslan told him.

"I promise, Aslan." Kimba promised his old friend.

"Thank you, old friend." Aslan smiled.

"It's always a pleasure of mine." Kimba said softly.

The two shared another hug as night fell in Narnia and soon, everyone was going to sleep. Well, almost everyone was asleep to be precise.


	8. Chapter 8

"Drell still isn't back?" Mo wondered. "What could be keeping him?"

"Testing our independence?" Atticus shrugged.

"Something's wrong," Patch said. "We better go, and find him."

"Okay, you guys have fun." Cherry said.

"Cherry!" Atticus, Mo, and Patch scolded.

"Hey, what's he ever done for us?" Cherry replied. "All he does is drag us around and makes us do stuff without even asking us."

"Don't make us drag you." Mo said.

Cherry just sighed and came out of the bed made for her.

* * *

They soon left the campsite and looked around as they came into the forest, but didn't have much luck yet.

"Ugh! Where is that warlock?!" Cherry complained before walking right into a statue.

"Cherry? Cherry!" Patch called out.

"Over here." Cherry muffled as she fell on the ground.

Atticus then helped Cherry up.

"Where did this statue come from?" She groaned.

Patch came up to the statue and sniffed it.

"Is that a pig?" Mo wondered. "I didn't know Narnia had pigs."

"Guys, I think this might have been Drell." Patch frowned.

"What makes you say that?" Cherry asked as she stepped forward only to wince as she heard a glass cracking sound and she then bent down and picked up a pair of glasses that belonged to the warlock. "Ooh... I think Spot's right..." She then nervously told the others.

"But how did he-" Atitcus wondered before soon glaring. "That witch!"

"Atticus, please, watch your language..." Mo said before realizing what he said. "Oh, you said witch! I swear, you said something else."

Patch soon growled. "I'm very angry with that witch lady now."

"When I see her next time, I'm going to kill her." Atticus glared.

"Isn't there any way to bring Drell back?" Mo asked.

Atticus soon brought out his spell book and couldn't seem to find anything yet. "No... No... No..." he then muttered. "If only there was someone that could undo her magic."

"Oh, well, what could happen if he stays like this?" Cherry replied. "Now we can do whatever we want."

"And, uh, when we visit Sabrina, how do you expect to tell Hilda about this?" Patch asked.

"We'll say he went missing." Cherry shrugged.

"And she'll freak out." Mo said.

"Aw, come on, it's not like she'll get mad..." Cherry replied. "...Right? I've never seen Hilda get mad..."

"Hmm... Let's imagine this, shall we?" Atticus suggested.

They all soon took a think about it.

* * *

"So anyway, before we faced The White Witch, we found Drell and he's been turned into a pig and turned into stone, and we couldn't save him, so we can still all be friends, right?" Cherry said to Hilda and Zelda while Atticus, Mo, and Patch watched.

Hilda and Zelda soon turned all of them into frogs.

* * *

Cherry's eyes widened in present day and looked over. "Uh, it doesn't sound too bad..." she then said.

"Cherry, what if Enchantra takes back the Witch's Council?!" Mo asked. "Don't you remember when she filled in for Salem in Magic Class, and she gave us a ton of homework and made us follow all those strict rules?! She even did that to Cassandra and she's her niece!"

"Okay, yeah, we have to find someone to undo that witch's magic." Cherry said.

"We'll think of something..." Atticus narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going easy on her just because she's a woman."

"Easy, Tiger." Cherry smirked.

"No, seriously, I will actually kill that woman for what she's done." Atticus told her.

"Atticus Fudo... A murderer...?" Cherry asked. "You won't even kill the spiders I find in my room!"

"That's because those spiders aren't dangerous." Atticus told her.

"They scared me half to death!" Cherry defended.

"They were harmless." Mo told her.

"They're spiders!" Cherry replied.

"Spiders can't hurt you though..." Patch said. "Besides, I thought goths liked spiders."

"Oh, that is so typical!" Cherry complained. "Still, Atticus, you're actually going to kill the witch?"

"She's evil, and has no innocence in her at all," Atticus told her. "She deserves to be killed."

"I never thought I would hear Atticus said someone deserves to die..." Cherry commented.

"Come on, we better get some rest..." Atticus said. "We'll worry about Drell later, and who knows? Maybe once Jadis is taken care of, he'll be back to normal."

"Yeah, some sleep sounds great." Mo suddenly yawned.

"We'll be right back, I promise..." Atticus told Drell's frozen stone form before going back to camp with them.

* * *

Atticus, Mo, and Patch went on ahead while Cherry stayed behind for a moment before following after. They were about to enter camp only for Patch to stop as he saw Lucy and Susan following Aslan without him knowing.

"Girls?" The group asked.

"What're you doing out of bed?" Cherry asked like she was scolding them.

Susan began to explain what they were doing.

"Oh... Well... I guess that's okay..." Cherry replied.

"Isn't that what you guys are doing?" Susan asked.

"Um... Sure...?" Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Totally." Mo added.

They soon went to where they were going, and that was to go and see Aslan.

"Shouldn't you all be in bed?" Aslan asked without looking behind his back.

"How'd you know we were following you?" Patch asked.

"I know just about everything." Aslan replied, mysteriously.

"You heard our footsteps, didn't you?" Mo guessed.

"Well, yes..." Aslan admitted.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy frowned.

"Please, Aslan," Susan added. "Couldn't we come with you?"

"I would be glad of the company tonight," Aslan soon accepted. "Thank you."

They soon followed him further into the forest. Lucy and Susan both touched Aslan's mane on the way.

* * *

They took a rather long walk for a while.

"It is time," Aslan told his visitors. "From here, I must go on alone."

"Why?" Atticus asked. "What's going on?"

"You have to trust me, for this must be done," Aslan replied. "Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy. Thank you all. And farewell."

Patch frowned as he had a bad feeling about this. Susan put a hand on her sister's shoulder and soon walked away. Lucy hesitated, but then soon went to follow after her. Atticus and the others soon followed them.

They could all see Aslan coming to the Stone Table with lit torches. Aslan came that way as the crowd jeered at him and he came up to see the one and only White Witch.

"Behold: The Great Lion." Jadis presented.

'So this is where he was heading.' Patch thought to himself.

A Minotaur General soon poked Aslan with his ax and the lion didn't seem to be fighting back or doing anything. Jadis soon nodded to the Minotaur. The Minotaur then turned back to Aslan and pushed him back with his ax as Jadis's army were laughing at the lion's misfortune. Atticus would have went to stop them, but he felt his body resisting.

"Do you want some milk?" Ginarrbrik taunted Aslan as he just laid there.

"Why doesn't he fight back?" Lucy whispered.

"Bind him!" Jadis commanded.

Her army began to bind Aslan. This was very hard for everyone to watch as Aslan suffered.

"Wait!" Jadis soon called out which made everyone look at her. "Let him first be shaved."

This made her army very glad as they wanted to do that. Mo gasped and buried her face in Atticus's chest as he just stood there, emotionlessly.

"Bring him to me." Jadis soon commanded.

The creatures dragged Aslan to The Stone Table, and tie him down.

"You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitors?" Jadis scoffed to the lion. "You are giving me your life, and saving no one's. So much for love," she then spoke to her followers. "Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia... Forever! In that knowledge... Despair... And DIE!" She then brought out a knife, ready to stab the lion with.

Patch couldn't bare to watch Aslan to be killed. Jadis soon stabbed the knife into Aslan which made Mo feel even more hurt. Aslan growled in pain and soon, his eyes slowly closed.

"The Great Cat... Is DEAD!" Jadis announced to her army.

After hearing this, the group soon gasped.

"General, prepare your troops for battle." Jadis commanded her Minotaur.

The Minotaur soon snorted and roared to her as if to agree to what she just said.

"However short it might be." Jadis then said.

Once The White Witch and her army were gone, it was safe for the group to go over to Aslan.

"Goodness..." Mo whimpered as she stood close to Atticus, feeling so emotionally sick.

Lucy soon unscrewed her gift from Santa to help Aslan since he was badly hurt.

"Lucy." Cherry replied as she stopped her.

"But I have to help him." Lucy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lucy, but you can't..." Cherry told the little girl. "H-He's... Gone."

Patch began to use his teeth on the ropes so he could break them. A few mice came over. Patch was about to shoo them away until he saw them doing the same thing. After a while, the ropes were soon broken.

"We have to tell the others." Susan suggested.

"We can't just leave him!" Lucy frowned.

"Lucy, there's no time," Susan replied. "They need to know."

"I'll go tell them." Atticus volunteered.

"Hurry back?" Mo frowned to him.

"No, they'll need all the help they can get." Cherry said.

Mo just felt so emotional.

"I'm sorry, Mo." Patch frowned to the poor tomboy.

"No, Cherry's right, they'll need as much help as they can get." Mo said.

"How noble of you, Cherry." Patch said.

"Hey, I'm nice." Cherry shrugged in defense.

"So half of us should go." Mo said.

"I think I should go with you," Patch suggested. "You seem like you need some loyalty."

"That sounds good to me too." Cherry agreed.

Atticus seemed to just stare at Aslan's lifeless body.

"I... Uh... I don't know what's going on there..." Cherry said.

"Atticus?" Patch asked.

Atticus just blinked as he looked at Aslan like a mindless zombie. The ones who went away soon went to tell the others about what had happened.

"You're freaking me out, man..." Cherry muttered to Atticus. "Come on, snap out of it."

Atticus just kept staring at Aslan.

"Bring me back my friend!" Cherry complained in frustration. She soon remembered what happened back in his dream and now hated Sombra. "Sombra, you... Son of a..." she slowly growled, not caring about the consequences since the Unicorn King hated her with a burning passion. "I hope he rots in Tartarus!" She decided to slap some sense into Atticus and snap him out of it.

Of course, the slap made her hand throb slightly.

Atticus eventually woke up and looked over. "Cherry, did you just slap me?"

"Yes..." Cherry said in a high-pitched voice from the pain. "But you had to wake up."

"I was asleep?" Atticus asked.

"Sort of." Cherry said.

"I... I don't know what came over me..." Atticus said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well... If you would as to be so kind..." Cherry said gently at first before yelling. "GET ME SOME ICE FOR MY HAND, YOU GOOFBALL!"

Atticus soon used his crystal powers to make her an ice pack.

Cherry soon shivered and cringed from the ice before soothing her pounding hand. "Poor Aslan..." she then said softly.

"Uh... Yeah..." Atticus said as he glanced to the lion again, but not like he did before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mo and Patch came to find Peter and Edmund and the boys were in their tents.

"Guys, wake up!" Patch told them. "Please wake up, this is important! It's about Aslan!"

"Huh? What?" Edmund groaned.

"Sorry to bother you, but there's grave information you need to hear." Mo frowned.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked.

Mo heaved a sharp sigh as she looked like she was going to have another emotional fit.

"Aslan is dead..." Patch told the brothers.

This shocked both of the brothers and went out to Aslan's tent to find out the truth. Mo and Patch frowned as this was very hard on everyone.

"They're right," Peter said as he soon left the tent in despair. "He's gone."

"Anyway, Jadis and her army will strike soon." Patch told them.

"Yes... A whole army..." Edmund agreed before looking to his brother. "You'll have to lead us, Peter."

"I can't." Peter frowned.

"Yes you can." Mo said.

"Aslan believed you could," Edmund told his brother. "And so do I."

"And so do we." Mo and Patch then added.

Peter soon looked at all of them.

"Everyone's going to be looking to you as their leader." Patch said.

"The Witch's army is nearing, sire," The centaur named Orieus said to Peter. "What are your orders?"

Peter looked to at him and soon looked down to the map to come up with a plan for the big battle, and where soon enough, once they had a plan, they were ready for battle.

* * *

A griffin was flying through the sky as it was time.

Cherry took deep breaths in and out to calm herself down as it was time for them to face The White Witch. "Here goes nothing..." she soon sighed to herself.

Kimba comforted Cherry the best that he could.

"They come, Your Highness," The griffin told Peter after landing. "In numbers and weapons far greater than our own."

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius told Peter.

"He's right." Patch replied.

"No, but I bet they help." Peter said to both of them.

The cheetahs growled as they looked ready to fight against the White Witch. The Minotaur soon roared and commanded Jadis's army to move out against the others. Mo was ready to fight off the White Witch's army. Peter looked back to Atticus and Edmund as the two drew out their own swords and he held up his own sword which made their army cheer.

"I take no interest in prisoners," Jadis told her Minotaur. "Kill them all."

This made the Minotaur happy to hear that. Jadis's army soon moved out to begin the battle. Dwarfs draw arrows and shoot some of them down.

"Are you with me?" Peter asked the centaur.

"To the death." Orieus reassured.

Patch was ready to attack Jadis's army.

"For Narnia!" Peter proclaimed. "And for Aslan!"

The two armies soon moved out on each other and began to attack. Neither side was going to give in. Griffins flew overhead and dropped onto the armies as the two battled each other for the sake of Narnia's future.

Cherry held her head as she felt something deep inside and looked back to the camp where Susan and Lucy still were. "I want to be with them to keep him company, but I also can't just let the others fight while I do nothing." She said.

"Go ahead and go, no one will think any less of you..." Kimba told her.

"Oh, Kimba, I can't just leave..." Cherry frowned.

"Go on..." Kimba insisted. "It'll be alright, I promise."

Cherry sighed before smiling at the white tiger. Kimba soon helped her out to safety. Cherry soon rushed over to see Susan and Lucy while the battle continued without her, she looked around at the camp, then had an idea and went to The Stone Table where the girls were, both beside of Aslan. She soon went over to them. Susan and Lucy seemed to be asleep.

"Wake up..." Cherry told them both, shaking them.

Susan and Lucy both woke up after she shook them.

"We should go." Susan said to her little sister.

"I'm so cold." Lucy frowned.

Cherry soon gave her a coat. Lucy took the coat after taking Susan's hand and then wore the coat once they stepped down from The Stone Table. They soon walked away as Aslan just laid there since he was dead, but as they walked away from The Stone Table, they felt the ground shake.

"What was that?" Cherry grinned nervously.

"Guys!" Lucy gasped to Susan and Cherry.

They soon looked and saw that The Stone Table was broken. The girls soon climbed back up, looking confused and surprised.

"Aslan..." Lucy whispered as the Great Lion was gone.

Kimba knew that Aslan would be back as the sun rose higher. Aslan then suddenly reappeared.

"Shut. UP!" Cherry's eyes widened.

"Aslan!" Lucy and Susan cheered before running towards the lion.

Cherry soon joined them. Aslan chuckled as the girls then hugged him.

"But... We saw the knife... The Witch-" Susan said to him.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently," Aslan explained. "That if a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitors stead, the Stone Table would crack and even death itself would turn backwards."

"You knew, didn't you?" Cherry smirked at Kimba.

"Oh, yes..." Kimba nodded. "Especially when we talked earlier when you guys went to sleep."

"There's word about Aslan's death though," Cherry said. "Atticus, Edmund, and Peter are gone to war."

Lucy soon brought her weapon. This made the others look at her.

"We have to help them." Lucy said out of determination.

"We will, dear one, but not alone," Aslan replied, putting his paw to her hand. "Climb on my back. We have far to go and little time to get there, and you may want to cover your ears."

"Why?" Cherry asked as Susan and Lucy got on Aslan's back while she got on Kimba's back.

Aslan soon let out a very loud and epic roar.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped and clamped her hands over her ears. "It's like the beginning to an MGM movie!"

* * *

While they went off to find more help, the battle continued. The White Witch begins moving forward to join the battle. Peter gives the signal to Edmund and Atticus.

"That's the signal, get ready!" Mr. Beaver alerted.

Atticus nodded firmly as he knew what the signal meant. A centaur shoots a flaming arrow as a signal. A phoenix bursts into flame and sets the battlefield on fire. Peter's army cheers. Then the White Witch puts the fire out as she advances on her chariot.

"Fall back!" Peter called out. "Draw them to the rocks!"

Aslan's army soon fell back. Aslan continued to carry the girls as they went towards the battlefield.

"Where are we going?" Susan asked.

"Hang on." Aslan said as he kept running.

"You don't have to tell us twice." Cherry told him.

Peter led the army into the rocks as the centaurs fired arrows at The White Witch's army.

 _'That witch is going to die today.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

The Minotaur soon roared right behind him.

 _'Oh, crud._ ' Atticus thought to himself.

The Minotaur grinned and soon lifted him up.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that." Patch said.

"Hi, I'm Otmin, and you must be the Wiccan." The Minotaur snarled to Atticus, gripping him by his throat.

"I sure am, but I'm not just any ordinary Wiccan." Atticus smirked before getting free from the grip.

"What?!" Otmin glared.

"You asked for this, Bull Head." Atticus glared back. The strong wiccan soon lifted the minotaur up in the air.

Otmin growled. "Impossible! Just what are you?!"

"Part of the prophecy," Atticus replied innocently before throwing him. "This is for Drell!"

Otmin soon ended up landing on Jadis. Jadis gasped and soon got squashed. Atticus looked to that and soon laughed out loud at both of their misfortunes. Mo narrowed her eyes and shot her crossbow against the enemies, looking merciless towards them, and where she didn't stop killing them.

"Okay, remind me not to mess with Mo if she has a weapon..." Patch said. "Then again, she did used to have a knife when she lived on the streets."

Peter ran with his unicorn, but soon, the unicorn hit a stone which made Peter grunt and fall off of his back flat on the ground.

"Peter, you okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Peter grunted.

Atticus soon helped him up.

"Thanks." Peter said.

"Of course." Atticus nodded.

Jadis grunted as she soon came back over in her chariot after Otmin was removed from her and her polar bears looked just as aggressive as she did.

"Time to get rid of that witch." Atticus glared.

"I don't know what makes a Wiccan so special to become more powerful than a witch." Jadis glared back.

"STOP!" Peter soon yelled out, but no one listened to him.

Orieus traveled with a rhino to go towards The White Witch. Atticus already knew what was going to happen since she still had her wand. In fact, she did, and she soon brought out said wand and turned the centaur into stone.

* * *

As that happened, the others were at the castle.

"I feel weirded out by this..." Cherry said. "Maybe we should turn around?"

"We will do no such thing." Aslan told her.

"Aslan, time to show them what you can do." Kimba replied.

"Yes, yes, but first..." Aslan said before they came up to a certain stone statue which was... A male faun.

Susan and Lucy looked quite emotional to see the faun since it had been Tumnus and Lucy hugged Susan.

"What's he going to do?" Cherry asked Kimba.

"Watch, and be amazed." Kimba told her.

Aslan soon breathed onto the faun and within a bright glow, he was instantly brought back to life.

"Whoa." Cherry said out of amazement.

Tumnus felt numb all around and fell onto Kimba's back.

Lucy and Tumnus smiled and laughed as they reunited and the young girl turned to the older girls. "Susan, Cherry, this is-"

"Mr. Tumnus!" Susan beamed and then hugged the faun.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Cherry greeted.

Tumnus smiled and even hugged her. Cherry's eyes widened from the hug, but shrugged and soon allowed it.

"Come, we must search the castle," Aslan told the others. "Others may still be trapped inside, and Peter will need all the help he can get."

"I agree." Cherry nodded.

They soon spread throughout the castle to explore and find others to help Peter.

* * *

 ** _Back at the battle..._**

"Man, there's so much people out here..." Atticus muttered to himself.

Patch began fighting off Jadis's army one at a time.

"Ed! There are too many of them!" Peter called out to his brother. "Go! Get out of here! Get the girls, and get them home!"

"Come on, you heard him!" Mr. Beaver told Edmund.

Edmund and Mr. Beaver soon rushed off. Jadis soon came toward Atticus and Peter with a sword and raised her wand. Unfortunately for her, Patch soon jumped in the air and grabbed her wand in his mouth.

"Unhand my wand!" Jadis demanded.

"I don't _have_ hands." Patch replied.

"Oh, cocky, aren't we?" Jadis glared.

"You'll never get this back..." Patch glared back. "And just to make sure that you never ever will be able to use this again..."

Jadis soon grabbed Patch firmly with a glare.

"I'm not scared of you..." Patch glared back as he kept the wand in his mouth and soon bit down hard, breaking it into two pieces, and which meant that she was now powerless.

"You MUTT!" Jadis glared and she soon brought out her sword to stab him next. "Say hi to Aslan for me."

Patch growled as he wasn't afraid because he knew what the result would be. Jadis soon stabbed Patch with her dagger with narrowed eyes, only for her sword to shatter.

"I'm sorry, did you try to stab me or pinch me?" Patch asked The White Witch.

"WHAT?!" Jadis snapped.

"Yeah, I'm indestructible, just like my owner." Patch smirked.

Jadis growled. "Why, you-"

"I guess we should've mentioned that." Patch said innocently.

Jadis soon took a sword from someone else and looked to Mo and decided to go to her. "How about her? I bet _she_ isn't indestructible." she then smirked.

Patch gulped as he didn't think about that. Jadis soon charged towards Mo as she took down more enemies on her own.

Atticus looked up and around before his eyes widened and Mo let out a cry out of pain. "MO!" he then cried out for his girlfriend. Seeing his girlfriend in danger caused Atticus to attack Jadis.

"Get off of me!" Jadis glared.

"You threatened my friends!" Atticus glared back. "You stoned my teacher! You hurt my girlfriend! **NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!** "

"KILL THE WITCH!" Patch barked.

Atticus glared as he looked ready to do it, but suddenly, everyone stopped and looked to see Aslan.

"Impossible!" Jadis yelled out.

"Wahoo! He's alive!" Patch cheered.

"It is finished." Aslan said.

* * *

The Pevensie siblings soon reunited with each other. Once they reunited, Lucy soon rushed over to Mo. Mo groaned as she held her arm and removed her hand to see blood.

"Oh, you're hurt." Lucy frowned to the tomboy. The young girl soon brought out her second gift from Santa and unscrewed the top of it.

"Oh, thank you, Lucy." Mo said.

"You're welcome." Lucy said as she helped.

Mo winced at first, but soon smiled as she felt much better now.

"And now... For the final countdown... Aslan, do you mind if I handle this witch for you?" Atticus asked the lion as he looked ready to kill Jadis.

Aslan nodded. Atticus nodded back and glared down to Jadis.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" Jadis asked, sounding innocent. "I'm the innocent one, really... The others made me do this!"

Atticus glared as he didn't believe her.

"You really would kill me?" Jadis asked.

"I don't see why you should live after all that you had done..." Atticus glared as he soon brought out his sword, lifting it up and then lowering it to slash her. Before she could say anything else, he killed her, not feeling ashamed of what he did.

* * *

There seemed to be images racing around the battlefield which looked very surprising and confusing to some. Cherry soon came over as things were nearly wrapping up before she looked to Atticus. Atticus soon stood up with blood dripping from his sword's blade and he looked right at her.

"Is she dead?" Cherry asked.

"Yep, the witch is dead." Atticus nodded.

"Ding-Dong?" Cherry replied.

"Oh, you're hilarious." Atticus rolled his eyes, but smirked to that.

"Great... Um... But where's Edmund?" Cherry wondered. She soon saw Edmund with his siblings.

Ginarrbrik soon hobbled over and was about to kill Edmund. Kimba soon dropped down with a snarl towards the dwarf. The dwarf yelped as he dropped his dagger. Kimba growled as he came closer.

"You wouldn't hurt me, would ya?" Ginarrbrik asked nervously.

Aslan and Kimba soon joined together and they both got rid of the dwarf as there was no love in his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on, Aslan soon changed the ones from stone back to normal while Lucy handled the ones that were injured. Eventually, everyone was back to normal. Drell was soon brought back to normal as well, but was a pig until Atticus his magic to make him normal again and he reached out, touching people's faces since he didn't have his glasses on. Atticus soon used his magic to fix Drell's glasses before handing them to the warlock.

Drell soon reached out and put his glasses on, blinking rapidly and looking around before looking back. "What happened?" he then asked.

"Uh, well, we don't know what happened to you before this, but Jadis is dead." Cherry said to him.

"Who finally killed her?" Drell asked.

"Um... Well..." Cherry said.

"Did you do it, Cherry?" Drell grinned and playfully punched her arm which actually hurt her as she wasn't that strong. "I bet you ripped her head off and drank all her blood."

"Um, well, no, I didn't..." Cherry smiled bashfully as she rubbed her arm.

"What? But then who...?" Drell was about to ask before looking at Atticus.

Atticus soon put his sword away.

"Atticus...?" Drell called sharply. "Did you just kill Jadis the White Witch for me...?"

"Yes..." Atticus bowed his head.

"I'm so proud of you!" Drell soon lifted him up with a smile like a father and son scene. "I've been wanting that evil, cold-hearted witch to be killed for years!"

"Heh..." Atticus smiled bashfully before looking to his best friend.

Cherry looked over because as usual, Atticus got the praise and Drell's approval.

"Don't thank me, thank Cherry," Atticus soon said. "It was her idea."

"What?" Cherry asked. "Atticus, I never-"

"Don't be so modest," Atticus told her. "You're the one who talked me into doing it. You're always the one with the bright ideas."

Drell saw what Atticus was doing and decided to go along with it.

"Is this true, Cherry, was it your idea?" he then asked.

"Uh... I... Well... Sure..." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, I guess I have been a little unfair to you lately..." Drell said.

"A little?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Yes." Drell replied.

Everyone just looked at him.

"Okay, a lot..." Drell said. "Also, Cherry... This magic spell for your allergies will be permanent, so... You will never be holed up in your room during the Spring season, sneezing your guts out."

"Whew." Cherry sighed.

"Don't say I never did anything for you... But there's a big reward for you all coming up." Drell said.

"Really?" Patch asked. "What?"

"Come with me." Drell smirked as he led them away out of the battlefield.

The group soon followed after him.

* * *

Inside, there was a coronation going on. Aslan walked with the Pevensie siblings while in the middle as everyone in Narnia came to see this.

"Ta da." Drell smiled.

"Wow..." Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch whispered.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan soon told his people as they came up to a stand with the siblings in front of four different thrones. "To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars come raining down from the heavens."

Kimba nodded wisely.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy!" The people of Narnia soon jeered for their saviors.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were soon crowned and they smiled as they were now royalty. Everyone soon celebrated.

* * *

"This place has a beach?!" Patch asked as he looked out from the balcony. "Awesome!" He soon saw Aslan leaving.

Lucy and Patch frowned to each other out of worry.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon." Tumnus told the two as he came to see them.

"How do you know?" Patch asked.

"He's always like that," Tumnus reassured. "In time. One day he'll be here, the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion."

They soon saw Aslan was gone.

* * *

"I still can't believe Jadis is finally gone after all these years..." Drell said to Atticus as they caught up. "I hated her more than Madam Mim."

"I can see why." Atticus said.

"Ugh... Miserable old witch..." Drell grumbled now about Madam Mim.

"I take it you had a thing with her?" Atticus guessed about the other wicked woman.

"Uh... You know how young witches and warlocks live with someone to teach them how to control their magic?" Drell smiled nervously.

"Yeah?" Atticus nodded.

Drell smiled sheepishly.

Atticus looked at him. "Yes?!"

Drell grinned nervously and gestured to him.

"Wait... You mean...?" Atticus asked. "You were taught by her?!"

"It was my mom's idea..." Drell said. "They were old friends!"

"Was she insane?!" Atticus glared.

"Apparently!" Drell shrugged with a goofy smile. "Anyway, stay in Narnia as long as you want, time still won't move outside in the mortal world."

"But what about you?" Atticus asked. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, off to celebrate..." Drell said as he walked off. "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya later." Atticus replied.

Drell soon went off and waved as he left them alone like Aslan had. Atticus waved back as he looked all around Narnia since people could live in peace and harmony now instead of fear and terror. Maybe they could stay here for a while...


	10. Chapter 10

A while soon turned into years in Narnia. The siblings had grown up into young adults.

"Are you alright, Philip?" Edmund asked his horse.

"Not as young as I once was." Philip panted as he was being ridden on.

"Is everything okay?" An older Patch asked.

"Just catching my breath." Edmund chuckled.

"Well, that's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan smirked.

"I believe your brother said something before we left..." An older Cherry smirked as she soon came by, being snarky as always. "Now, what was it?"

"Hmm... What did he say again, Susan?" Lucy added.

"'You girls wait in the castle, I'll get the stag myself'!" Susan quoted.

"Oh, that's right." An older Mo smirked playfully.

They all shared a laugh together.

"No hard feelings, huh, Ed?" An older Atticus teased.

"Very funny." Edmund huffed.

"Huh? What's this?" Peter asked as he saw something.

The others soon looked at what Peter saw and where it was the lamp post only with vines grown around it.

"This seems familiar..." Peter said as he came off of his horse and his siblings followed him.

"As if from a dream..." Susan added.

"Or a dream of a dream..." Lucy said to them. "Spare... Oom..."

Patch knew exactly what Spare Oom was and decided to rush to a familiar path from years ago.

"Oh... For some reason I'm regretting this..." Cherry said. "I finally achieved inner peace and spirituality without having certain stress that plagued my mind for so long."

They grunted and groaned as they passed by the tree branches before soon coming in contact with some coats.

"I remember these coats." Mo said.

"No, wait, I know where this is going, don't make me leave!" Cherry cried out as she suddenly sounded younger. "I'm actually happy for once!"

* * *

The wardrobe door soon flew open and everyone fell out and they were like the way they were before they came to save Narnia, almost as if they had only been gone for a few minutes instead of a few years.

"Oh, come on! Seriously?!" Cherry complained back in her teenage age.

"Oh, there you are," Professor Kirke as he suddenly stood over them. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Peter said.

The Professor soon chuckled and tossed the cricket ball to him and he had caught it. "Try me."

"We're not in trouble for what happened to the window, are we?" Mo asked.

"Oh, not at all," Professor Kirke replied. "Kids will be kids after all."

"Whew." The teenagers and Patch sighed.

Professor Kirke soon held out his hand and they all soon stood back up. He then smiled and let them alone for right now.

"Did... Did all of that really just happen then...?" Peter asked them all.

"It had to have... Right...?" Susan blinked.

"It sure did." Patch smiled.

"So, shall we continue our game then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah!" Atticus cheered.

They all then left the spare room to go back outside to play.

Cherry watched them go and smirked and then went to sneak back into the wardrobe, only for her to walk right into the back of the wardrobe, meaning the way back to Narnia was gone for now. "No... No..." Cherry said in misfortune. "NO! Waaaaugh!"

Later on, everyone kept playing and Peter smiled to Atticus as they made a great team, in both army and sports team.

* * *

Later that night, Lucy tried to get back to Narnia too the same way Cherry tried.

"I don't think you'll get back in that way," Professor Kirke said to her. "You see, I've already tried."

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy wondered.

"I expect so, but it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it," Professor Kirke advised. "All the same, it's best to keep your eyes open."

They both soon went to bed. When they went to bed, there seemed to be the sound of a lion roar. Cherry sighed as she curled up to go to bed to forget about Narnia for right now and get as much rest as she could since she was suddenly whisked away thanks to the others.

The next day, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry felt themselves vanishing from the time they were in and wound end up back where they were before. The four were suddenly panting and sweating since they were back home where it was still hot.

"Hot..." Cherry gasped and panted before rolling out of bed and slumped. "Hot... Help..." she then panted, sounding like she was set on fire.

"W-We're back home." Mo said.

"Huh... Well, that's sudden..." Atticus said.

"And it's hot again..." Cherry complained. "DANG IT, DRELL, I FINALLY FOUND PEACE AND COMFORT, AND YOU JUST HAD TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME, JUST LIKE THAT! JUST! LIKE! THAAAT!"

"Okay, calm down." Patch told her.

" _YOU_ CALM DOWN!" Cherry glared as she was getting stressed from the heat.

A random bucket of cold water was soon dumped on her. Cherry suddenly shivered and fell to the floor, holding herself as her teeth chattered.

"Oh, good, Mom finally installed the air conditioners." Atticus said before going to the window and turning it down low to make the room a lot cooler.

"Finally." Mo smiled.

"Drell took away my happiness... We should've left him behind..." Cherry glared.

"Cherry, if we had stayed in Narnia, we might have forgotten all about our lives here." Patch frowned.

"Patch is right." Atticus added.

Cherry opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she tried again only to look in defeat.

"I'm sure the heat will stop soon..." Mo said as they took in the cold air.

"Well... In that case... Move! OVER!" Cherry told them before going to hog the air conditioner. "Ooh, it's my turn~..."

"Luckily Mom installed more than one air conditioner." Atticus said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out as she waded in the cool air.

"I guess peace will have to wait." Patch chuckled.

The End


End file.
